Running from the Past
by Prowls-little-hetalian
Summary: Whats if there was more to prowl than meets the eye? the logic, the battle computer, the tactics, all of that is true, but he has a secret that could change everything. no wonder hes running. T for swearing in chapter six. A/N-slash, no flamers
1. The Beginings

Hello there! This is a plot bunny I adopted from Witch08 MONTHS ago, and it's been floating around for a while now, why did I spend so long on it? The bunny didn't want to start here, it wanted to go right to the good part, not that I blame it, (though it sure as hell annoyed the crap outta me [its pissed me off so much I'm swearing in English]) but it was…annoying to say the least.

Starshooter: hey, this is three-and-a-bit pages, that's short

Me: read above, and you aren't even in this story! What the pit are you doing here?

Jazz: Ah invited her, which reminds me, you totally butchered mah accent!

Prowl: I'm not sure whether or not that's a bad thing…

Jazz: Prowl!

Prowl: what? And you CAN say my name properly!

Starshooter: course he could, he just wants to-

Me: *threating* Starshooter…

Starshooter: annoy you

Me: *as other bicker* anyways, read on, and I hope you enjoy it!

Prowl looked out of the shuttle window at the city below.

Iacon was a large city. No doubt about that, commonly referred to as the 'Autobot City', and for good reason too. As it was so large, so vast, many Autobots and Neutrals sought refuge here from the Decepticon uprisings.

"We`re nearly there"

"Thank you"

"Meh, just doing my job, and anyways, Praxians gotta help each other out"

The silence continued.

Once again, Prowl stared out of the window of his transportation, wondering, remembering.

"Hey, we`re almost here" that was enough to drag Prowl out of his silence, and back ot reality.

"Thank you"

Still, the silence continued, even as the transport landed on the runway.

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"Just doing my job, anyways, what kind of Praxian would I be if I didn't take another Praxian to their destination? Especially if my path already took me here"

"Either way, you still have my thanks"

"Don't mention it"

And with that, the shuttle door closed, and the driver took off into the busy traffic.

"You that new recruit?"

"Pardon?"

Prowl turned to see a black mech standing behind him. Tall, wide, and with an impressive display of weaponry, Prowl got the impression that there was something going on that he wasn't in on.

"Are you that taction from Tyger Pax?"

"Yes"

"Well then, I`m Ironhide, weapons specialist and temporary Second In Command"

"Why temporary?"

"The original mech is MIA, presumed KIA, me and Jazz are snowed under with data pads"

Prowl nodded his helm sympathetically, he knew all about the evil that was data pads.

"I could help"

Ironhide looked at him doubtfully, a look prowl recognised.

"I may not look like it, but I used to get all the data pads that the other inhabitants could dump, which cam to about 95% of all data pads"

"Wow…"

"You get used to these things"

"So, you really don't mind…?"

"I made the offer didn't I?"

"Prowl…Prowl…Prowlie…Prowler…*evil chuckle* ma black and white squishy o doom?...ok Prowl, not funny…this isn't funny….Prowler…Prowlie…*BOOM!* Wheeljack just blew up his lab again…*TWINS!* correction, the Twins pulled another prank…Prowler…Prowl…*hhmm* hey prowl, can I `face you senseless on your desk?"

"Mmm"

"Ok then, will you strip fist or me?"

"Mh"

"Good point, ah should get tha camera first as proof"

"Eh"

"Still on single syllables? Good, cause yall be unable to do anyh=thing else one ahm done with ya"

"Meh"

"…Did you just say 'meh' Prowler?"

"Mhmp"

"You must really be outta it?"

"Plh"

"Thas a new one"

"Hmp"

"Ok, this is getting freaky, do ah have ta get Ratchet?"

"No"

"Ok, tha it, ahm taking ya too the medbay"

"NO!"

Jazz jumped backwords and tripped at that, he wasn't expecting such a reaction after all hed said and done.

"I said, no, Jazz, you don't have to get Ratchet, or take me to the medbay"

"Are ya sure? I said a whole bucha stuff and you didn't react, pit, there was even an explosion!"

"An explosion?"

"Yeah, the Twins pulled another prank"

"I`ll be back"

Jazz watched as Prowl raced out of the doorway and towards the "crime scene", undobatbly trying to figure out how much time in the Bring the twins would get, and exacly how much more paperwork he would get now, for some reason he took as much paperwork as he could, and Jazz was one of the only bots who still did all their paperwork themselves.

"Yah do tha Prowler" he said softly

"**Ahll be waiting for ya"**

So, did you like it? No likely? I've had so much trouble with this fic it isn't funny So, you like? No like? The first bit was a flashback, I just didn't want to make it obvious. So, PLEASE R&R, I need it real bad, and it feeds the bunny's I need to feed!

Also, I know I killed Jazz`s accent, please don't hurt me! *hides behind Prowl*


	2. Authors note

Hi there readers! Just posting to say happy new years, first post of the new year! Or last of 2011, depends on where you are.

So, happy new years, and I am updating ASAP, just need to work out a few things then I'm done!

Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, and happy 2012!


	3. Theres Alot You Dont Know About Me

**Hello all! Welcome back for another chapter, and I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and just to clear things up, until the bit where Jazz is talking is the beginning of the war, and when Jazz is talking the war is going full swing.**

**So, I hope you like it, and I hope that this chapter makes more sense than the last one.**

**I killed Jazz`s accent, I'm sorry,but Happy New Years to all!**

**A plushie of your choice to all those who reviewed.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Comm talk"

Prowl shifted at his desk and sighed. It was impossible for him to concentrate, and couldn't stay still, regardless of what he did.

"What is the cause of this?" he muttered, shifting in his seat. He wasn't going to Ratchet, pit no, he might just discover his secret, and if that was discovered…

Well, let's just say the results wouldn't be pleasant.

Prowl sighed again and checked his chronometer, and froze when he saw what date it was.

"_It's that time of year again" _he thought, rubbing his eyes _"Trion did warn me this might be a side effect"_

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do an work, Prowl got up and left the _Ark_, Prowl took off to the forest that surrounded the _Ark_. No-one knew it, but Prowl was fascinated by Earths various life forms, but unlike his fellow Autobots, he was more than happy to sit want watch, follow a bird back to its nest, listen to the cicadas, watch the grass grow.

"There is much to see here, if only they would stop to look below the surface, look beyond human culture, and see everything else that's here" he murmured as he watched pair of birds make their nest.

"IF only, if only, but life is full of them"

The robins, as if understanding him, gave a chirp.

"Of course, Hound loves nature too; he is, as I believe the human saying is, happy as a clam here"

It was true, Hound was extremely exited, and loved, Earths nature, Earths flora and fauna was very different from that on Cybertron.

"And who would've thought that we would find a planet of sentient, intelligent organics" he continued, as the animals went about their business around him, they were used to his presence, same with Hounds, though they preferred Prowl to Hound.

"If one had said that back on Cybertron, they would've been called a lunatic, and had their CPUs checked"

Prowl was starting to slip back into Cybertronian, and would occasionally give a screech, click, or beep.

"Then again, if one said that Sentinal Prime would be killed by Megatron, his own son, and that Optimus would become the Prime, and Megatons sworn enemy well, the two brothers, famous for following their father around like turbo-puppy's, they would be, as the humans say, carted off to the loony bin"

He was now talking only in Cybertronian, and the animals paused at the foreign language.

"And if one had said that I would be second in command to Optimus, and in my current situation, I'd ask them if they had a virus in their processor"

The black and white sighed, and rubbed at his chest, a sad look on his face, before continuing in a whisper.

"And if one had told me that I would go to Alpha Trion, our old family friend, and have him upgrade me to whom I am now, well, I wouldn't believe them"

He lay back, looking at the sky, so blue, so different from Cybertrons sky, and continued in that same sad voice.

"And if one had said that our whole adventure on Earth would happen…then they would called insane. But it all happened, all of it, and there's nothing I can do about it"

Prowl looked at the cloud formations, seeing pictures, words, Cybertronian glyphs.

Memories.

Prowl closed his eyes, and cried silently.

For that one time of year, he would let all his emotions come tumbling out; he would cry for those lost, scream in anger feel the cold hard hand of sadness, and be overwhelmed by loneliness.

The one time of year when he could show emotions.

"I miss the good old days" he whispered, pausing, before continuing "I miss the days when we didn't have to fear an attack, the days when all were equal" he continued, his voice getting stronger, louder "the days when we didn't have to worry if we would have enough energon to eat, the days when we could sleep knowing that we wouldn't be killed in recharge" his voice was beginning to crack "the days when we could trust everyone openly, the days on Cybertron, the love, the laughter, the younglings, the sparkling's, the happiness" he was close to yelling now "the days when we could love and have a family!" he yelled, clenching his fist "The days when it didn't matter if you were a Seeker or a minibot, Praxian or femme dockhand or noble, the days when we didn't fight" his voice had been dwindling to a whisper.

"I miss the days when we didn't have to fear"

Prowl sighed, picked himself up, and headed back to the _Ark_. The war wasn't going to stop for him.

**AT THE **_**ARK**_

Jazz wasn't showing it, but he was worried.

Prowl wasn't at his office, he wasn't at the shooting bay, he wasn't in the rec room, he wasn't even in the med bay! He wasn't anywhere on the _Ark_, which was strange, but there were undone data pads, which was an impossibility, even sickness, pit Prowl could be leaking energon and missing an arm and he would be doing paper work!

But he wasn't which begged the question, where the pit was he?

"_Why am I so concerned about him anyway?"_ he wondered _"why do I care about him so much?"_

Of course, he knew the answer. In fact, if he was brutally honest to himself, he didn't even want to admit the answer to himself, why? He had no idea, for some reason, something told him that this was different to all those other times.

This time, the love he felt for Prowl, was more than just a crush, or lust.

This time, he actually loved in a way that could only be described as the feeling of being…of being…

He didn't want to finish that sentence. But it was too late, he had started the brutal honesty with himself, and it refused to go back into its place in his processor and stay there until it had made itself heard.

The ending to the sentence was as the feeling of being in love.

Jazz began to ponder his thought sentence. Why did he love Prowl? Why hadn't he made his feelings known by now? And most importantly, why did he have this feeling that he should wait?

"_I`ll answer them in order that they were asked" _he decided.

Why did he love Prowl? Well, he wasn't so sure himself as to the specific reasons, but he supposed these were the reasons he would give if asked.

There was his dry humour, so rare, but there if you could find it, the way he cared for them all, it was obvious, if you knew what you were looking for, it was like how Ratchet showed he cared by throwing wrenches, Prowl showed he cared by not sending anyone one a mission unless it had an 80% chance of success or higher. There was his smile. Oh, how Jazz craved that smile, it was perfect, it was amazing, but criminally underused, but then again, that is what made that smile so amazing, so…intoxicating.

And then there was the doorwings. Jazz loved prowls doorwings, the way they fluttered and dipped, soared and swooped, how he could read his friend like an open book with those appendages.

And then there was something else…Jazz didn't know what it was himself, but something about Prowl drew him to him, something about him made his spark do a whole gymnastics routine in his casing.

Something about him drew Jazz to him like a moth to flame.

Why hadn't he made his feelings clear? Probably because he wouldn't admit them to himself, let alone to Prowl, the cause of his affections.

Why wouldn't he admit it to himself? Probably fear of being hurt, rejected, and if it didn't work, he didn't want to hurt Prowl and ruin their friendship, he valued his friends friendship too much, but not being able to do anything was a bit to impossible for Jazz, so what did he do? Give prowl nicknames.

Prowler was without a doubt, his favourite, he loved calling Prowl Prowler too much, he loved being able to pull out that playful annoyance in Prowl, the way it works in movies, they laugh or smile while trying to complain, but it was obvious they didn't mind it.

Prowlie was his favourite to use when feeling mischievous, it was so fun to use! However, this had the side effect of actually pissing off Prowl if used too much, so he rarely used it more than two or three times in a row.

Now for the difficult question. Why did he feel that he should wait? To be perfectly honest, he had no idea himself, just something screamed to him, something in his subconscious he was sure, that he needed to wait.

That now was not the right time for this, that if wanted any chance of being with Prowl, he must wait.

And it was annoying the frag outta him, he had learnt to listen to his subconscious, doing so had saved his aft on numerous occasions.

"Where are ya Prowl?" he muttered as he paced "where the frags are ya?"

"Whose position are you so desperate to find Jazz?"

"GAH!" exclaimed Jazz, jumping back.

Though they hated to admit it, all Special Ops officers had to admit that Prowl was the only who could sneak up on them, how he could do that they had no idea, he just could.

"Prowl! How many times have ah told ya not ta do tha?"

"What, sneak up on you Special Ops?"

"Tha"

"I don't remember, and if I can sneak up on you Ops, than you should really take a refresher course, we don't want our ever so important Ops mechs in anything but tip condition do we?"

Jazz glared at his friend, he was certain that there was sarcasm in that statement, not many knew it, but Prowl had sharp wit and a quick tongue to go with his dry humour, just many didn't know that he had the ability to beat the Twins in a sarcasm battle.

"Prowl, ya used sarcasm then didn't ya"

"Why would I use sarcasm? Sarcasm is illogical and unnecessary"

Another reason why many didn't know about his ability's, when he did use it, most of the time bots didn't pick it up, and when they did, Prowl used an excuse similar to the one he used on Jazz.

Jazz found that sarcasm and wit incredibly sexy, and was sure to add that to the list.

"Prowler, ah know better than tha, now tell me the answer, and cut through tha slag"

"If you answer my question"

"Touché"

"Jazz, it's not that hard, I`ll answer your question if you answer mine, now tell me, whose position were you after?" Prowl demanded.

"Ok ok, ah wanted tah know where you were Prowler, yah weren't anywhere on tha base, and I was worried"

Prowl was taken aback, and was only able to do one thing.

"Why?"

"Ahm ya friend, friends look out for each other, why else do ya think ah make sure ya get ya energon?"

"An excuse to come into my office and tease me"

"Thas not true!"

"Well then, it must be so that you can stare at me, and try to pull a twins by complimenting my aft"

"Yah do have a nice aft"

"That's exactly my point"

"So wha if ah like complimenting yah? Who doesn't like getting compliments?"

"Jazz, it's not the fact your giving me compliments, it's the nature of them"

"Whas wrong with em?"

"You really expect me to answer that?"

"Ah get it!"

"Finally"

"It's the fact you can't wait tah get a piece of mah aft! Cause ahm"

"Sexy and I know it"

"How do ya know tha song?"

"I've heard it being played on the radio, and the twins, numerous times"

"Ah didn't think ya would listen to tha kind`ve stuff"

"There's a lot you don't know about me"

That set Jazz back a bit, the way he said it…it sounded like a line from a romance movie or chick flick.

"Why do yah say tha?"

"It's the truth. Now if you excuse me, I have several tonnes of paperwork to do" and with that, Prowl made his exit.

And as he left, he tried desperately to reign in his emotions, something about Jazz made his spark do a whole gymnastics routine in its casing.

"_Stop it stop it, don't get attached"_ he lectured himself.

A part of him, getting steadily louder, protested against this.

"_Stop it, it's for his protection, for all their protection"_ he though looking at them all.

"_If anyone was to know the truth, it would put everyone, including Optimus and Elita, in grave danger"_

There was a reason why he didn't get close to anyone, or go to the med bay if he could help it, and that reason was something from his past, something that he knew he would never really be able to run away from.

That didn't stop him from trying.

**So, you likey? No likey? Does the thought of Prowl standing there totally serious saying "I'm sexy and I know it" give them a fangirl/guy fit? And if you add a thong or something like what Red Fro was wearing onto that, I'm not sure if I can contain my laughter.**

**So, what's the secret? What's going on here? I know that, you don't know that (unless you're here from Which08`s profile…) and so I'm laughing and saying SUSPENSE!**

**I know I butchered Jazz`s accent, I'm trying really hard, but I'm having trouble writing it.**

**Or rather, remembering to write it.**

**Anyways, review and Happy New Year to all!**

**A plushie of your choice to all who review**


	4. You Were There Impossibly Alone

**Hello there everyone! I must say, I'm so happy about the results from the last chapter! I'm surprised it went so well, and for all you who are thinking why does an image of Prowl saying I'm sexy and I know it give you dirty images? Partly because it was supposed to, and partly cause you have a dirty processor, shame on you! *waggles finger* but then again, I wrote it, so I have a dirty mind too…oh well!**

**Now this is a teaser about Prowls past, just to give you something to chew on, and Witch08, I'm going to keep the things you had on the adoption as best I can, and bit about OP and E1 is defiantly gonna happen, I love that bit! I'm so happy you reviewed, you made my day!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**WARNING: Tissues may be required. Angst.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers *sniff* I don't own Iridescent *sob* and I adopted the Bunny.**

You were standing on the edge of devastation

You were waiting on the edge of the unknown

With the cataclysm raining down

Insides crying save me now

You were there impossibly alone

_It was never supposed to be this way._

_Prowl walked through the wreckage of Praxus, through the remains of the crystal gardens he loved so much, trough the remains of the bridges he used to walk across, towards the housing areas._

_To where the, if any, survivors, would be._

_He walked slowly, in a daze. He had been in Praxus when the bombings had happened, and had been trapped under some rubble, unable to do, or help, anyone._

_Now, when he finally could, it was too late._

_As he entered the housing area, what he saw chilled him to the spark._

_Weapon shots, clearly from the Decepticons, all over the inhabitants, the sparkling's, the younglings, femmes, mechs, everywhere._

_He saw the shots on femmes, who had off lined trying to save their children, shots on the mechs trying to protect their families, shots on the younglings, running away from the Decepticons, shots on the sparkling's, who never had the chance to live._

_It tore him apart seeing them all._

_As he walked through, he checked every corpse, every nook and cranny, under all the rubble, hoping against foreign hope that he would find somebody, anybody, who still was online._

_He never found anyone._

_He walked to his old hiding place from when he was a youngling himself, hoping that someone had made it._

_When he arrived, he saw that it was battered and broken, and covered in rubble._

_But still, he hoped, he prayed to Primus that there was someone, anyone, in the rubble, even one life would be better than none._

_As he walked towards the structure, to try and dig through the rubble, he saw someone doorwings move._

_He raced over to the mech, and put his hand on his neck._

_The was a pulse, primus-damnit, there was a pulse._

_He was alive._

"_Are you conscience?" he asked the mech softly, who forced his optics online at the sign of the enforcers voice._

"_Yes" _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Sm-smoke, Smokescreen"_

"_I am Prowl"_

"_Is anyone else?" he gasped, his voice harsh and scratchy._

_He closed his optics, before steadying himself to answer Smokescreens question._

"_None that I have seen"_

"_Bluestreak"_

"_Is probably offline"_

"_No…feel him…"_

"_Then there is hope, where?"_

"_There" he breathed, feebly gesturing to Prowls old hideout._

"_I told hide to hide there…the cons…they shot everyone…"_

"_I know, I know" said Prowl, optics filling with tears "I was here when it happened"_

"_Blue…save him"_

"_I will Smokescreen, if you stay online"_

"_Deal"_

_That effort was too much for the mech, and he fell back into unconsciousness. Prowl rose and headed to the structure, determined to find Bluestreak, and rescue him._

"_Bluestreak? Bluestreak, are you there? If you can hear me, say something" Prowl called, over and over as he dug through the rubble, determined to find him._

_Then, success._

"_Smokey?" came the weak voice from underneath the rubble, he was almost there._

"_No, but he sent me to find you, I'll get you out" he replied, promising himself, and Bluestreak, and Smokescreen, and all those who had off lined, that he would save him._

"_Is, is he alive?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Thanks Primus"_

_At that, Prowl broke through, and found the mech, who, despite his name, was grey._

"_I'm here, I've got you" Prowl said, reaching down and pulling out Bluestreak._

"_Thank you" Bluestreak rasped, looking at Prowl in the optics "Can you take me to my brother?"_

"_Smokescreen?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well then, that I can do"_

"_Smokey" Bluestreak croaked, reaching for his brother._

"_Blue" whispered Smokescreen, forcing himself online "You survived, you bastard"_

"_Well, I did promise you, and you know I never break my promises Smokey, did you ever doubt me?"_

_Smokescreen grinned feebly "No, but I would prefer it if you didn't talk so much"_

"_Sorry"_

_Prowl placed the brothers next to each other, and looks around, if those two survived, maybe someone else did…_

"_Prowl!"_

_He whipped around, grabbing his gun, to see Fist Aid racing towards him._

"_First Aid" he replied, smiling._

"_Prowl, your alive, we all thought you off lined, have you found anyone-you found two! That's fifty three survivors now!" he babbled, kneeling down to assess their injury's._

"_Surprisingly, you both only have minor injuries, considering it all, so you will survive"_

_The overall number of survivors of the attack: one hundred out of one million._

_For a tactician, a horrendous number. For Prowl and the other survivors, it was amazing._

_All of the survivors joined the Autobots, determined to prove to their lost loved ones and friends that they will be able to move on._

_Bluestreak became the 'best fragging sharpshooter I have ever seen!' according to Kup, and quickly integrated into Autobots ranks, and his ability to talk endlessly, though according to Smokescreen he already talked like that, was diagnosed by Ratchet as a sign of the emotional trauma he went through._

_Smokescreen became a tactician, though he was sought after by Special Ops for his ability to make smokescreens, however, he refused._

_Both of them very close good friends to Prowl, maybe because he was the one who saved them, maybe because he was the only Praxian who was only mildly traumatised by the whole ordeal._

_Or maybe, it was his secret drawing them too him. Either way, they became a trio, and they all looked out for each other on the battlefield._

Jazz looked at the Praxians, who were huddled around a table in a corner with sympathy. He knew it was the anniversary of when Praxus was attacked, so they were keeping away from all others and sharing their sorrow, Bluestreak had already suddenly burst into tears, and it was only expected to be worse as the day went on.

No-one knew it, but for Prowl, it was the anniversary of something else, they day his original home, where he lived with his creators, was attacked, and he was forced to go and live with some close friends at mid youngling age, and his creators sent on a mission.

He had never seen them again, until recently…but he couldn't talk to them, or contact them in anyway, to do so would send everything crashing down around them, and the whole reason for his suffering was to protect them from afar.

He couldn't throw all that away.

"Jazz is staring at us" whispered Bluestreak, doorwings twitching.

"Send him a wings signal to say you want him to stop, he's taught himself some basic doorwing signals" Prowl whispered back.

Bluestreak complied, and Jazz stoped staring.

"I hate this day" Bluestreak mumbled, tears welling in his optics.

"I hate this day too" replied prowl "But we must be strong, for those who off lined, those we cared about, for those who still function, so that we can prevent that from ever happening again"

"Prowl, why did the war start anyway?" asked Smokescreen staring at Prowl "You are an officer, you will know more than we do"

Prowl sighed, and put down his energon, thinking hard about the question Smokescreen asked.

"Well, there are two reasons" he began.

"The first reason is, the lower class mechs, the miners and those of the like, were protesting about the Council, and how just because they made less credits and where lower down on the feudal system, they got the worse energon, worst housing, worst pay"

"I remember that" said Bluestreak "There was a big protest in Praxus, they stormed into the crystal gardens and refused to leave"

"I'm not surprised" said prowl "Well, anyway, all they wanted was better living conditions, better pay, stuff like that. The Council refused, and the attacks got worse. Then, Lord High Protector Megatron, he started to lead the revolt, and even went and asked the council directly to give into the miners request, to prevent it from getting any worse, as he wasn't as we know him now, but the council refused still, and the situation got worse and worse, until Megatron gave the group a name"

"The Decepticons" whispered Bluestreak shuddering.

"Right, now you see, then the whole situation got worse and worse, until for some reason, Megatron decided that war was the only way to get the message across, so he killed his father, and then left, leaving his brother, Optimus, to become Prime"

"And the reason why Megatron left Optimus was because the sicko went to, and succeed in, killing his and Elitas little femme" growled Ironhide.

"Ironhide was her guardian at the time, and she went to live with some family friends, and when she was attacked, we didn't get there in time" finished Ratchet softly

"We found her body, with a shot straight through the spark. She off lined quickly and painlessly" Jazz finished.

"We all mourned her loss" added Chromia "Ironhide was the hardest affected, other than Optimus and Elita"

"What did she look like?" asked Bluestreak, curious.

"Well, she had what could only be described as a chevron, and it was rose red, and she was a deep blue, almost black, with a pink tinted white. She had the most amazing laugh, and had a way with bots, and we all loved her" said Arcee, optics dim with memories "She was the most amazing femme you could ever know"

"I'm sorry she died" said Smokescreen "She sounds like she was an amazing femme"

"You remind me a bit of her Prowl" said Ironhide suddenly "You look a bit like her, and your personalities are similar, she had strong logic processors, and a battle computer too, but they were nowhere near as strong as yours"

"How I wish she was still alive" sighed Ironhide "It was the anniversary of her death two weeks ago"

"That's why you fought so viscously" said Prowl

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you Prowl, but it hurts to much to talk of her, and we were walking past when we heard you talking, and so, we talked"

"Like I said, I'm sorry she died, and I'm going to fight for her too" said Bluestreak "We are going to add her to the list of those we fight for"

And while they all continued talking, Prowl just sat there, remembering, hoping, praying.

And Jazz, was sitting there, remembering, thinking, piecing together the pieces of a puzzle that he wasn't even sure he had all the pieces to.

And he didn't like the picture he got, or how Prowl was involved in that picture.

**So, what is Jazz figuring out? How is Prowl connected to all this? How does this all fit together? I know that, you don't know that, and so, *sings* I have the power!**

**So, you see that little blue button down there that says Review Story? Well, everyone wants you to push it, and you don't want an upset Ironhide knocking on your door cause you didn't review do you? Also, if you review, I will write faster! And, this is the last thing, this is my focus, this is the story I will be concentrating the most on, as I find this easier to write, and I'm just really pleased to finally have posted this.**

**So, too all those who have reviewed, a plushie of your choice to you all!**


	5. The Pretender

***Looks at response to last chapter…and then dies in a squealing happy fit***

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWSOME! *glomps everyone* you all made my day! I cannot tell you how much I love all of you who reviewed! In fact, I'm going to go and publicly thank you all!**

**Prototron MJ Tornada:…I meant what I said in the PM! And for all those who see that review, PMJT may or may not be correct…*sparkle fingers again for good measure***

**ShckStp: Take both! *gives you plushies* just review again! And you will find out…**

**RevielleWolfie: Oh, you will! You will…*laughs evilly***

**Whitch08: you won't be disappointed! I`ll do my best! I'm looking forward to that part too…now the only hard part is deciding whether to do option A or option B…To torture Prowl, or torture everyone, including Prowl…that is the question…**

**Sassbrat: *Squeals and dies of happiness* holy frag! I can't believe you reviewed this, you're review was one of the best, you made my day! :D thanks!**

**Lambor Terror Lep: Its those kind of reviews that make my day. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Delinka: well, I hope I keep it interesting for you! Now, was that a stab in the dark I wonder…**

**Firestreak: I love that song to! I'm sorry it made you cry, but that was why I put the tissue warning…Red Alert and Blaster? Coolies!**

**Now, as for said promise, all of you get a plushie of your choice *dumps plushies* go ahead! Take one!**

**All of you who reviewed, you inspired me to write more! I now promise you, that you will get a chapter every two weeks, unless I provide a reason, maybe even sooner! Depends on school and how many reviews I get…**

**And now, enough with my babbling, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers *sniff* I don't own The Pretender *sniffle* and I especially don't own Prowl! *cries* and I don't own Transformers either! If I did, there would be a TF 4, and it would be done properly! however, I do own this bunny…I adopted it off Whitch08, (I really need to add a link to her profile…)**

"_Thoughts"_

Jazz shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

For an extrovert like him, monitor duty was bad enough as is, but if his over-active processor, and more importantly, imagination, had something to chew on…then said duty would either be a lot more bearable. Or wwwaaaayyyy worse.

Unfortunately for Jazz, it was the latter.

He sighed, and spun around in the chair again, trying very hard not to think about Prowl.

"_Trying to stop thinking about it won't help" _that little voice in the back of his CPU told him _"Confront it, and stop torturing yourself about it"_

"_Shut up, and what do you know?" _he snapped back at himself

"_A lot more than you do, just think about it and get it over and done with already"_

"_No"_

"_It's that, or monitor duty"_

"_How did I just lose an argument with myself anyway?"_

"_I dunno, you're the one who's thinking me up!"_

"_Good point"_

"_So, are you going to continue to argue with me, who is also yourself, or get this over and done with?"_

"_I think I'd rather argue with a figment of my imagination"_

"_Hiding from it won't make it go away"_

"_Shut up me"_

"…_Do you have any idea how hilarious that sounded?"_

"_Fine! I give up, I'll do it"_

"_About time to"_

Jazz just sighed, how he could argue with himself, LOSE said argument to himself and have a voice in his head that was like a completely different person was beyond him.

But, he did say that he would get this over and done with…

And to be honest, he knew that he needed to look that picture he had made over to make sure he hadn't lost, or was missing, any pieces…

He hated to say this, but he suspected that Prowl was a…Decepticon spy.

It made sense, send him in at the start of the war, get him as high up in the command chain as possible, have him act like an Autobot, then have him sabotage the Autobots subtly, or a hundred and one other things he could think of.

But why? For what reason? And what the pit was his proof anyway?

To be honest, Jazz didn't know the answer to most of those questions himself, he just knew that there was something wrong about him, something about the way he reacted when PP was mentioned…

"_Hey, why don't I check his records? That might have something on him, and I just know there's something I'm missing…"_

So, he quickly checked Prowls records…to find something very interesting.

"So, you appear shortly after PPs off lining, with no record of your youth or anything like that…and, you have the same strengths as PP, just stronger…you think like her, act like her…you seem to know a bit more about Optimus and Elita than you should…you act guarded around them and PPs ex-guardians… I wonder…"

Jazz checked, then re-checked all the files, but there was something he was missing, he knew it, something there that wasn't making sense, if only he could find it…

"Found you!"

It was the list of Decepticon spy's/traitors, and it provided him with all the proof he needed to prove to himself that Prowl wasn't a Decepticon spy, mainly the fact that most of the attempted assassinations on officers (not counting the attempts on Optimus, that had several folders all on its own) were him, and several times they had almost succeeded, and once an attack had actually happened in the med bay, giving reason for Prowls, well, fear of going to the med bay.

Jazz then happily destroyed the picture he had made, Prowl wasn't a Decepticon spy; he could see proof of that in his files.

But that didn't answer the question, what was up with him?

"What's your secret Prowl?" Jazz muttered as he flipped through his files "What are you hiding, and why?"

"_And more importantly, how does this link in to PPs disappearance?"_

Jazz loved a challenge, the bigger and more difficult the better. But this challenge…he wasn't sure if he could solve this one.

But since when had something like that stopped him?

And why did he feel like the answer was right there in front of him, he just couldn't see it?

**PROWLS OFFICE**

Prowl shifted restlessly in his chair for the thirtieth time in the past hour. And as a rule, he didn't shift, fidget, or in general do anything other than the job at hand.

Though lately, he had been breaking that rule a lot.

What, one would ask, was the cause of his discomfort? Two things.

Jazz, a constant now days, he had pretty much given up on trying to put that cute, amazing…intelligent…drool-worthy…perfect…adorable…yummy…completely sexy…

NO! Bad Prowl, bad Prowl! Don't think of him! If you do, then you`ll never get any work done! Bad Prowl!

Ok, so…_he_ was one, and the other factor was…well, something he hadn't felt this strongly in a long time.

Not counting every time he stepped in the med bay.

The feeling…was fear. Pure, underrated, undeniable instinctive fear.

Fear of having his secret discovered, and the consequences of having his secret discovered.

The guilt, the fear, the looks he would get, the betrayal, the hurt…

The way his creators, and, now in the equation, Jazz, would feel, the way they would react.

He wasn't sure if even his creators would love him because of this.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand the fact that, because of that possible event, Jazz would never, not even in a billion years, love him.

And that thought scared him, hurt him, more than anything else.

Especially if he was the one to figure his secret out.

Ironhide, and so because of that, Chromia, avoided all potentially dangerous thought like cosmic rust, Ratchet didn't have the time to think, Arcee couldn't even consider it without crying, Optimus and Elita, well, if Ironhide and Chromia avoided the subject like cosmic rust, they avoided it like cosmic rust plague.

Like they avoided anything that could hurt their other half.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen clearly only knew what they had been told, and all files on that subject were hidden, under high security, quadruple locked, and avoided like plague.

And Jazz? Well, Jazz possessed the smarts, knowledge, rank to acquire knowledge, and ability to figure out his secret.

And if Jazz figured it out…well, he'd be honour, oath, a guilt bound to inform Optimus and Elita, and then Ratchet would be brought in, Ironhide would, so then Chromia, then Arcee would find out, then Springer, and that wasn't counting that First Aid would eventually find out, Wheeljack definitely, the Twins probably would rather quickly, he was positive that they were, rather determinedly at that, pursuing the medic, then Bluestreak would find out, then Smokescreen, the Bumblebee, and before you know it, the whole base knows! And then…the Decepticons would find out.

Prowl shuddered at the thought, if the Decepticons found out…well, the best way to put it would be to say this:

If the Decepticons found out, he was MAJORLY screwed.

And then from there…well, if he was lucky then Megatron, or maybe her uncle, though he loath call him his uncle, would take pity on him, and he'd be locked away, never to see the light of day, or night, ever again, never to leave where it would be that he would be imprisoned.

Sometimes, it almost seemed appealing. Sometimes…it became an option.

But he never, even in the most desperate of times, did that become anything more than an option that flitted across his processor for a few seconds before disappearing again, back to the dark part of his processor that was his secret.

Never had it come above self-deactivation on his list of worst-case-scenario-situation-solutions.

Which basically meant that it was not even on the list.

Prowl sighed, and put his helm in his hands, this was making him depressed.

Despite what the common belief was, Prowl wasn't a stick-in-the-mud-tight-aft-sparkless fragger. He actually had emotions, he could love, laugh, hope, he just couldn't show them, if he did then he would never send anyone off to battle, off on a mission, he was a kind caring bot, he just hid it.

And he did hear those comments that were mad behind his back, only Jazz had ever managed to get underneath that shell he had made for himself, only he had managed to get under his guard.

And for that, he hated himself.

And, as the band Foo Fighters sang

Keep you in the dark

You know they all

Pretend

Keep you in the dark

And so it all

Began

Send in your skeletons

Sing as their bones go marching in

Again

Beneath you buried deep

The secrets that you keep are never ending

Never ending

Are you ready?

Are feelings making sense

Darn bleeding ignorance

That oh

Defence

Never ending never ending

Same old story

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one

Of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say I'll never surrender

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one

Of your plays

You're the pretender

What if I say that I'll never surrender?

In time I'm so untold

I'm just another soul to sell

Oh well

The page is out of prints

We are not permanent

We're temporary temporary

Same old story

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one

Of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say I'll never surrender

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one

Of your plays

You're the pretender

What if I say I will never surrender?

I'm the voice inside your head

You refuse to hear

I'm the face that you have to face

Mirrorin your stare

I'm what's left

I'm what's right

I'm the enemy

I'm the hand that will take you down

Bending your knees

So who are you?

Yeah who are you?

Yeah who are you?

Yeah who are you?

Keep you in the dark

You know they all

Pretend

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one

Of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say I'll never surrender

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one

Of your plays

You're the pretender

What if I say I will never surrender?

Keep you in the dark you know they all

(what if I say I'm not like the others?)

Pretend

(What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays)

(What if I say that I'll never surrender)

What if I say I will never surrender?

Keep you in the dark you know they all

(what if I say I'm not like the others?)

Pretend

(What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays)

What if I say that I'll never surrender

So who are you?

Yeah who are you?

Yeah who are you?

"Yes, who am I?" Prowl whispered as the final notes of the song faded away

"Who am I?"

**Sooo, how many of you are thinking real hard about what happened in above chapter? Yeah, I know that the Prowl-is-a-spy thing was somewhat predictable, but hey, they are in a war! That was, when you get down to it, the most logical thing to first spring to mind, regardless of whether or not you're the paranoid SD! *ChoughRedAlertChough***

**So, like? No like? Meh, I don't care, I know I love this story!**

**And I'm gonna be real sad when it's over…but I can promise you that this will be twenty chapters, minimum! I'm hoping for 35-40 chapters myself, maybe more!**

**And then a sequel or two to follow…**

**So, if you push that lonely little blue button down there that says **_**REVIEW STORY **_**I will write faster, write better, feed the bunny(s), and make this story awesome!**

**Oh, and anyone who reviews gets a transformer of their choice as their own personal slave for 48 hours…**

**Well? What are you waiting for? REVIEW!**

**The chapter name, and chapter, was inspired by the song **_**The Pretender **_**by the Foo Fighters**

**Also, I have gotten 1000 views, and quite a few faves and subscriptions. PLEASE people, if you read, review! It's not that hard, I mean, you take the tie to fave it, but not to review? Please, it's simple, you can just put down "good" and it would be fine! So PLEASE review!**

***leaves smartly, before tripping over own feet, and leaving***


	6. I'm Gonna Start A Fight!

**Hello! Now, we are at a big moment for me as a writer here: my first battle scene! *jumps up and down and claps in anticipation* so, will this be successful? I have no idea! However, I have read quite a few battle scenes, so I'm hoping that I will do a good job…**

**A big thankyou to Shadowhaseo, Prototron MJ Tornada, Witch08 and Sideslip for reviewing! And now, as promised, you all get your TF!**

**(Hands Ratchet over to Sideslip, no questions asked, [just give them back in working condition, and please, avoid giving them back any more traumatised then they already are!])**

**Now, on with the fic!**

**WARNING: violence (duh) angst, or at least pain, and lots of human swearing, hence the rating bump. Main swearing starts and ends at **.**

Lock gun, pop up, shoot, duck down, reload, repeat.

The sounds of battle surrounded Prowl, the minibots battle cry's, the screams of the wounded, roars of defiance, screeching sounds as metal was twisted and bent, the screaming of the Seekers engines.

Yet another battle, over a super weapon that probably wouldn't even work, more deaths, another time of fear, wondering if those you care about will come back alive, a time of senseless destruction.

Just like before, everything is a blur, everything could go wrong.

Prowl hated it.

It reminded him to much of the attack on his home when he still lived with his creators, when he lived in Tyger Pax, the first city to be attacked.

The first definite sign the council was corrupted, or at the very least stupid, the whole war could've been avoided if they had caved then, the demands of the rebels were simple, they just wanted better energon, better living conditions, better pay, and a better life for their families.

When Tyger Pax was attacked, most of the city was destroyed, and almost half of the inhabitants killed or wounded, something that should've signalled that the rebels were serious about their demands.

A shot exploded next to Prowl. Biting back a curse, he moved from his hiding place onto the battle field.

There was a growl behind him, and, sensing the movement with his doorwings, Prowl turned, and dodged the shot fired at him.

The Decepticon growled, and shot at him again, Prowl dodging again, before he finally was able to shoot, his acid pellets tearing through the amour, and penetrating the spark chamber.

The Decepticon fell dead at his feet.

Prowl sighed, and leapt over the fallen Decepticon, racing into the battle. All around him, he could see Deception warriors falling, clutching various parts of their body's as the fell.

Or falling without a sound, their optics grey and sightless, falling, as the humans said, like sacks of potatoes.

Most certainly the work of Bluestreak, that bot could hit a sparrow's wing first shot from three hills away, as the humans saying went.

Despite the knowledge that they chose their path, Prowl still felt guilty as each one of them fell, he hated to see anyone fall, regardless of what side they were on.

Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain, a very familiar one to.

He turned to see Jazz fall, energon flowing from his side as a Decepticon stood above him, weapon raised.

Prowl froze for a second, before running to Jazz, shooting from his gun, determined that this time wouldn't be like the last.

That this time, he wasn't going to lose his friend.

Unbidden, the memory began to play over in the back of his processor.

"_Flare-Up!" the Decepticon was standing over her, gun to her spark, about to pull the trigger._

_Flare-Up turned her head, and screamed out her message._

"_Run, Prowl! Run for your life! I'll be Ok, just get out of here!" the Decepticon growled at her, before turning his gaze to a terrified Prowl._

"_So, you're the infamous Prowl eh? Hmp, this'll be easier than I thought"_

"_Let her go!" Prowl quavered, voice trembling._

"_If you come over here, then I will"_

"_Don't trust him! He's lying, he'll offline me anyway!"_

"_At least this way you have a chance!" Prowl shrieked back._

"_Hurry up Autobot, Megatron wants to meet you" the con growled._

"_No! Prowl, stay back!" with that, Flare-Up punched the Decepticon in the groin, while simultaneously injecting him with something in the other hand making him stumble back a few paces, giving her enough time to hop up, grab Prowl, and race for the safe house._

"_You know, you really should've just stayed where you were" growled the Decepticon, as he grabbed his gun, and shot at the fleeing pair._

"_FLARE-UP!" Prowl screamed, as she was shot in the back, and fell._

"_Prowl, run"_

"_No! I won't leave you!"_

"_You're so much like you're creator. Please Prowl, run, for me, please"_

"_I'll take you with me"_

"_No you won't Prowl"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'll be dead by then"_

"_NO! no, you won't, Ratchet will fix you!"_

"_Prowl, please, you only have a bit longer until the paralyser I injected into him wears off, please, save yourself"_

"_I won't leave you" Prowl wept, grabbing Flare-Up._

"_Prowl" Prowl looked into the eyes of Flare-Up. "Prowl, listen to me, I'm going to die soon, please, grant me this last wish: run, save yourself, please, let me offline knowing that you are safe, promise me Prowl, promise!"_

_Sniffling, Prowl promised._

"_Good" breathed Flare-Up a look of content on her face. "Good" with that, Flare-Up took her last breath, and died._

_Prowl ran towards the safe house, and just before entering, looked back at the destruction, and saw the Decepticon charge._

_Taking on last look at Flare-Up body, Prowl jumped into the safe house._

_Prowl had survived. Flare-Up hadn't._

Prowl made sure that wouldn't happen again, he lost Flare-Up, his best friend on Cybertron, and he wasn't going to lose Jazz.

"Get away from him!" Prowl roared, kicking the Decepticon back, standing protectively in front of Jazz, doorwings raised aggressively.

And then he saw the Decepticons face.

"No" he whispered "No, it can't be! You off lined, I saw you…"

The Deception smirked at Prowl.

"Hello Prowl, long time" no see eh?"

"You…you…"

"May I just say Prowl, I do like those frame changes, and they suit you"

"You murderer!"

The Decepticon shrugged.

"She ran. I keep my promises, and I seem to remember promising that I wouldn't kill her, if you came with me"

"You still killed her"

"Must I repeat myself, Prowl? The deal was, you come with me, and I don't kill you or the femme, but she retaliated, so I shot her, she made her choice"

"You MONSTER!"

"Surely you can come up with something other than the clichéd lines Prowl?"

"Can you stop being an egotistical slag head Knockout?"

The red mech rolled his optics.

"Like I haven't heard that one before Prowl"

"Ok, try this one on for size then bitch! : kiss my ass you cock-sucking son-of-a-bitch douchebag!"

Knockout blinked in surprise, and looked them up on the internet.

Needless to say, he was mildly pissed.

"Now Prowl, my orders are still the same, come with me, and I promise I won't kill the Autobot"

Prowl hissed and clenched his fist, his doorwings rising.

"Like how you said you wouldn't kill Flare-Up?"

"Like I said, I keep my promises, and I promised not to kill her, she's the one who made me shoot"

Knockout following words rang in Prowls audios, and he was filled with a rage he hadn't thought he possessed.

"And anyway, I loved her frame too much; she would've made an excellent berth warmer"

"YOU COCK-SUCKING DICK-LIKING SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR SPIKE OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! YOU FUCK HEAD!" screamed Prowl, and he launched himself at Knockout, screaming insults at the mech who killed her closest friend, not including Jazz.

Now you see, Knockout had been attacked by angry bots many a time, but at the sight of Prowls anger, well he knew he had two options: stay and Fight, and be severely injured, best case, or run and survive.

He chose run.

Unfortunately for him, Prowl had other ideas.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed racing after him, shooting, missing him entirely, but hitting other Decepticons "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH THOSE FUCKED-UP ORDERS OF YOUR'S YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKING COCK-SUCKING TINY DICK DOUCHE!"

"SAVE ME!" screamed Knockout running like the unmaker himself was after him.

Everyone had stopped fighting now, watching dumbstruck at the pair.

"I had no idea Prowl could swear like that" said Ratchet

"I wonder if he learnt it off you" mused Ironhide.

"So, I is anyone gonna go after him?" asked Skywarp chuckling.

"I sure as pit aint, this is payback" said Hook.

"Decepticons! New orders: sit back and watch Knockout, and learn"

With that, Megatron pulled a cube of rust sticks out of his subspace, and began to munch on them as he watched Knockout get chased by an enraged Prowl.

"I had no idea that Prowl even knew those words!" exclaimed Thundercracker in surprise.

"If we are supposed to be learning insults, this is the easiest lesson ever" chuckled Starscream.

"OOH!" all the spectators flinched, Prowl had just hit Knockout in the crotch with his acid bullets.

"I HOPE THAT HURT YOU FUCKER!" Prowl roared.

Knockout was too scared to stop running.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he screamed, hoping to end the torture before it even began.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"Frag!"

Prowl decided that he had had enough of chasing Knockout, and threw his gun aside, and fly tackled him with a yell.

"YIPPY KIA MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled as he tackled Knockout down.

"Ah! My paintjob!"

"Is going to be seriously fucked up by the time I'm done!"

Prowl then began to mercilessly punch him everywhere he could land his fists.

Including the crotch.

Knockout screamed so high, he put Starscream to shame.

"Well, we all know who's going to be singing soprano for a week then!" laughed Sideswipe, making a mental note, as well as everyone who was watching, to never, ever piss Prowl off that bad, ever.

Prowl then wrenched Knockout up off the ground, and spun him around before letting him go, similar to the way an Olympic athlete would do the Hammer Throw.

Knockout soared several meters, before landing in the gap that had formed around his landing spot, before he was, none to gently at that, thrown back to a waiting Prowl.

"Thanks" he said, grinning evilly, before continuing his pounding.

It continued on for five more minutes in a similar fashion, before prowl, clearly tiering, sent Knockout flying with a spinning kick, landing him in the mud.

"Arck"

Prowl sauntered up, and grabbed his helm, lifting it up and slamming it back on the ground, Indianna Jones style.

The reaction was that of winces, flinches, encouraging whistles and yells, and just plain amazement.

Prowl leaned forward, and before slamming the barley consciousness. Knockouts helm back on the ground whispered in his Audio.

"This is for Flare-Up" and slammed his helm on the ground.

"This is for Jazz" slam helm on ground.

"This is for all those you off lined" he was in a rhythm now, and Knockout was wishing for unconsciousness.

"This is for my creators" this time he slammed his helm down so hard, it made a hole in the ground.

"And this one's for me" he hissed, shoving his helm down so hard, this time he left an indent of Knockouts face in the dirt.

And, much to Knockouts relief, he finally was able to sink into unconsciousness.

"Well Prime, as much fun as it is beating you up, Knockout is too valuable to leave, and I doubt Hook can fix him here, so we need to save this battle for another time. And tell Prowl if he wants more force behind his punches, he needs to punch a bit more with his back and shoulder" with that, Megatron sauntered away, gesturing for someone to pick up Knockout and bring him back to base.

"What just happened?" asked Jazz, whom had been unconsciousness for the whole time.

"In a nutshell, Prowl showed us why we must never piss him off bad if we value our sanity" informed a smirking Sunstreaker "And he was so good, we forgive him for using our battle cry"

"What, yippy kia mother fucker?"

"That"

And so, Prowls systems then began to scream at him to recharge, and he fell to his knees, panting.

"Prowl, after giving a beating like that, recharge is the best thing for ya. Don't fight it"

"Jazz…" he panted, optics flickering.

"Is alright, ya saved his aft. Now, recharge!"

Prowl lost the battle, and fell into recharge.

"Now, let's go back to base" said a slightly confused, but very ,much amused Optimus.

"Someone, take Prowl back to base"

"I'll do it prime" said Ironhide grabbing Prowl and walking back to base, as everyone, except for Jazz as he was taking a ride in Ratchet, drove back to base, unaware that Prowl wasn't quite asleep yet.

Prowl gave a moan, and tried to get up, but Ironhide firmly, yet gently, pushed Prowl back.

"No Prowl, your too tired, recharge, you're gonna be alright"

This whole situation was reminding him of the times he would do the exact same thing to PP, she had been a stubborn little glitch when she had wanted to.

Prowl murmured something, and finally fell into recharge, right in Ironhides arms.

And if his hearing was a bit more sensitive, he would of heard what Prowl had muttered.

And been in for the shock of his life.

**So, did I do o with the kinda-but-not-really fight? I know I actually enjoyed writing this, Prowl pwn is something I've been longing to write for ages.**

**Also, all ideas and suggestions for anything, what the secret is, anything, send them in! I live with a bunch of little kids whose idea of something hilarious is calling someone, or just yelling in general, smelly mesh-head, so it takes a lot to make me think an idea is weird.**

**And another big thankyou to Shadowhaseo, Prototron MJ Tornada, Witch08 and Sideslip for reviewing!**

**Review, and you will get two weeks of no duty if you're an Autobot, or a punching bag of your choice if you're a Decepticon (If you say prowl, he will be grudgingly handed over)**

**And if you don't review, you will be replaced with some shooting-range drones, and I heard Megatons fusion cannon has gotten an upgrade…**


	7. I Dwarf Like Diggy Trains! Diggy Hole!

**Hello! I'm back, and this chapter is kinda a filler while I figure out how I'm gonna do the next bit.**

**That, and I really wanted to do a music chapter! Also, just so you know, the songs I've selected you probably don't know, and I put them down cause you fit the mood, and they just so happened to pop up while I was writing this.**

**So, enjoy the music with prowl and Jazz!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the following: Prowl, Jazz, Transformers, Dwarf Diggy Diggy hole, I Like Trains, or Parlez Vous Francais. They belong to Hasbro, the Yogcast, ASDF Movie people, and Art VS Science.**

"Ratchet"

"No"

"I need to do my work"

"You're on medical leave"

"Who will do them then?"

"Everyone will actually have to do their data-pads for once"

"How do you-"

"Easy, you always have an unnatural amount of data-pads, its not healthy"

"At least this way they get done"

"They would get done anyway"

"Yeah, when?"

… "Did you just make a joke Prowl?"

"Course not, I was simply stating that unless I do the data-pads, they wont get done"

"That's my point right there Prowl"

Prowl just sighed as he lay on the berth. In his opinion, Ratchet was just over-reacting, he was fine, tired at first, yes, but a few cubes of energon and a few hours of solid recharge fixed that.

Prowl had been obsessively checked, re-checked, and checked again by Ratchet.

"Ratchet, please stop this mother-henning, I'm perfectly fine"

Ratchet snorted.

"I'll be the judge of that"

"You always acted like this" Prowl muttered "even when I was a sparkling"

"What was that?" asked Ratchet, had he just said what he thought he said?

"You worry unnaturaly about us, and the wrench throwing just adds to that"

Ratchet sighed.

"Oh Prowl" he muttered as he walked off, after giving Prowl strict instructions not to leave the med bay "what are we going to do with you?" and as he walked, he was stuck by a sense of, well, déjà vu, of saying that exact same thing to PP once…before the war…before they lost her…

'_no, don't go down that path!' _he scolded himself _'you know it only upsets you' _

Prowl sat back and sighed, he hated being in the med bay, and not just because of the backlog of data pads!

He was left to entertain himself for an hour or two, until he heard something outside.

"I am a I am a dwarf! I am a I am a diggy diggy hole!"

"Frag! Tha, wasn supposed ta happen!"

Prowl smiled. What was latest hair brained scheme Jazz was up to?

Suddenly he heard something that could only be described as Alvin the Chipmunk high in Red Bull, or some other kind of energy drink.

"Frag! Ah hit the fast forward! Frag!"

Prowl smiled, only Jazz.

"Hey Prowler!" chirped Jazz as he dragged a music player and speaker behind him.

Prowl raised an optic ridge, what the pit was he up to?

"Ah brough ya some music!" Jazz said, grinning like the chesire cat.

"Why?"

"Well, its pretty boring in the med bay, and I was bored myself"

"Ok, what have done, and how many ways can it go wrong?"

Jazz just laughed.

"Prowl, its just some music, it cant go wrong! Unless you happen to crash"

"Right, and that supposed to make me feel better how?"

"At least it aint got anything tah do wit Wheeljack"

"Good point"

"Now, Ah just randomly selected an ipod"

"Wait, randomly selected?"

"Ah got bout…Twenty iPods"

"Wow…that's a lot"

"And Ah need a new one"

"Why don't you just delete some music from the other iPods?"

"Nah, you never know when you're gonna need some music!"

Prowl just sighed.

"Ok, what song is first?"

"Just wait, ah need to attach it to the computer…"

"Why?"

"So then you can see the music video!"

Prowl just sat in stunned silence.

"Ok, Ahm done, lets see whats first! Just need ta set it on random…ok, here goes!"

I feel like we need a song to sing, whilst digging, have you got any ideas?

Um, it needs to be something funny, yet lighthearted

"Jazz, whats this?" Prowl asked cautasioulsy

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole

Diggy Diggy hole

I'm digging a hole

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole

Diggy Diggy Hole

I'm digging a hole

Dwarf hole

Diggy diggy hole

Diggy diggy hole

Digging a hole!

Dwarf hole

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole

Diggy Diggy hole

I'm digging a hole!

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole

Diggy Diggy hole

I'm digging a hole!

Dwarf hole

Diggy diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy Hole

Dwarf Hole

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole'

Diggy Diggy Hole

I'm digging a hole!

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

I'm Diging a hole!

I am a

I am a

I am a

DWARF!

I am a

I am a

Diggy Diggy hole!

I am a 

I am a

I am a

DWARF!

I am a

I am a

Diggy Diggy hole!

"Well, its, ahm, Dwarf Diggy Diggy Hole" Jazz muttered, a big red blush on his face, he was so embarresed! Of all the iPods he had to pick it had to be the one he uses when he's in a sparkling mode!

"Its not bad at all" Prowl said, the soundwaves were giving his wings a lovely massage, but as to why everything looked like that, he would have to find out.

"Y mean-" began Jazz, but the song cut him off

Dwarf hole

Diggy Diggy hole

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

Dwarf hole

Diggy Digg hole!

Diggy diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

Dwarf hole

Diggy Diggy hole

Diggy diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

Dwarf hole

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

Dwarf hole

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

Dwarf hole

Diggy Diggy hole!

Diggy diggy hole!

Diggy Diggy hole!

"Ahm sorry ya head ta listen to that" Jazz said.

"Why? It was repetitive, thouh enjoyable, especially on the doorwings, which reminds me, why does everything look like blocks?"

"Well, ya see, this was made in a world called Minecraft, and everything is made of blocks"

"And it's a computer game?"

"Yep"

"Well, that makes sense then!"

"Ok…Are yah sure you're alright Prowler?"

"Yes Jazz, I am, this is rather interesting actually, what else do you have?"

Jazz couldn't belive it, Prowl liked the music!

"Well, lets see"

I LIKE TRAINS!

Hey have you heard of the I Like Trains Kid?

He's pretty cool but I think theres something wrong with him

I don't if he's cursed or if thers something with his brain

But the only thing he ever says is:

I LIKE TRAINS

From birth the I Like Trains Kid never said a word

Not even to his parents not a single word was heard

But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name

And all he did was smile as he said:

I LIKE TRAINS!

They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help

The doctor found the perfect does and asked him how he felt

He stared at the doctor with a little creepy smile

And the I Like Trains Kid said:

"I feel great!"

He got a fency job and he striagtened out his life

He met a nice girl who he asked to be his wife

As he stood at the alter and prepared to say the vows, 

He put a ring on her finger and he said:

I LIKE TRAINS!

Got bad grades? I like trains!

Awkward date? I like trains!

Don't like trains? I like trains!

I LIKE TRAINS! 

(double chorus)

"Well, that was ironic when you think about it" said Prowl smirking.

"Why?"

"Astrotrain?"

Jazz thought about it for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"So funny! Nice job relising that!"

Prowl just smirked even bigger.

"I thought it was obvius Jazz. Though I must say, this whole thing is quite amusing"

"Yeah. Thousht so, but Prowl, howcome you haven't crashed yet?"

"Easy, logically, anything that isn't live-action, or real doesn't need to follow logic, so, its logical to assume that illogical things can, and will happen in these things"

Jazz just stared, impressed.

Trust Prowl to come up with logic for something that should really be illogical.

"You can find logic in anything can't you Prowl?" said Jazz shaking his head.

Prowl just sat there, not letting himself say anything.

Suddenly, the nest song played.

The Champs-Elysees is a busy street

We getting down with everyone we meet a

If you understand, than listen to me, Si'l vous plait ma Cherie allez tombez chemise!

Parlez-Vous Francais?

Oui!

Parlez-Vous Francais?

Oui!

Si tu peux le parler alez tomber la chemise

Parlez-Vous Francais?

Oui!

Parlez-Vous Francais?

Oui!

Si tu peux le parler alez tomber la chemise

"So wha doe it mean I wonder?' mused Jazz.

"Si'l you like my shirt Cherie will fall!

Do you speak French?

Yes!

Do you speak French?

Yes!

If you can talk down my shirt Alez

Do You Speak French?

Yes!

Do you Speak French?

Yes!

If you can talk down the shirt Alez" translated Prowl, looking confused.

"Er, wha does tha mean?"

"No idea, I ran it through Google Translate" said Prowl.

"Well, A'll just say this: French are weird"

Prowl nodded his head.

And continues to listen to music with Jazz…thinking about what he had said.

'_Jazz, there are two things I can't find logic in. you, in all your crazy adorable sexiness, and love. I wish I could…'_

**So, you like? No like? Think the songs are weird/ridicules/idiotic? Well, same here, but them just so happened to be playing. That, and Jazz refused to work with any other song, Prowl was very co-operative, go boy Prowl!**

**Prowl: :D**

**Jazz: Oh well, its music!**

**Me: anyway, we are nearing the revelation of the secret!**

**Jazz: *plays DUN DUN DUN! ****Music***

**Me: thanks Jazz! Anyway, review, or else you will have an Prowls data pads shoved on you!**

**Jazz: Oh mech…and there are a lot!**

**Prowl: Acually, I wouldn't mind someone else doing my dat-pads…**

**Me: regardless, review!**


	8. Ah Keep Secrets

**I LLLIIIVVVEE! Hello! Yep, I'm alive again! Yay!**

**Now, I'm really sorry for the wait…like I said, school and RL are bitches…**

**But enough of my babbling, on with the fic!**

**Shadowheaso and her mum get credit for the ideas used in the first half of this chapter!**

**Now, on with the fic!**

"The only thing that would have made that more hilarious is if Jazz crashed because Prowl liked the music and didn't crash because it was illogical"-Shadowheaso

"Go Prowler!"

"Run Knockout!"

"Well, looks like Knockout earned his namesake now. Betcha; he wished he wasn't named that now " ^^

"Wonder if they have witness protection for the Cons…"

"Yeah, no. witness protection wouldn't work Barricade would've thrown him back to Prowl, or helped him! Starscream would've abandoned him, and Megatron has already shown us he will turn it into a movie, play, or training/recruit video"

"I can see it now…"

_**Shows video of Prowl kicking Knockouts aft while David Attenborough narrates.**_

"_**Observe, the wild Prowler continues to attack its prey…"**_

_**Soundwave: *shrugs* I got nothing… XD**_

"Yeah, no help from them!"

"Remind me never to piss Prowl off that bad ever"

"Wonder what would happen if this happened again?"

The mechs all stopped at that, an imagined the scene.

They ranged from

Optimus backing away slowly, Ratchet having energon for Prowl to refuel with, Ironhide hiding in a corner, Sideswipe would be on the sidelines with additional weapons to use (probably Wheeljacks, good time to test them out anyway), Sunstreaker shedding a tear in pride, Bumblebee covering his optics…and then peeking, and Red Alert would…nah, let's not get into that whole paranoia thing again.

Oh, and lets not forget Barricade Throwing Knockout back, or even helping Prowl beat him up!

"Yep, this is, without a doubt, the best movie ever! In fact, we should space-bridge to Cybertron!"

"Good idea Cee!"

"So all this happened while I was unconscious?"

"Yep, you missed it Jazz!"

"All I can say is that I never knew Prowl could be such a potty mouth…"

"Well, they do say the quite ones are the feisty ones Jazz, I do believe that this video is proof of that human saying, don't you agree?"

Everyone in the med bay (read as: pretty much the whole crew) murmured their agreement.

"Oh man, I can't believe ah missed all this!" Jazz complained.

"Oh, surely you have been shown it by various bots by now Jazz, I'd be sceptical if you hadn't" said Ratchet as he cleaned his wrenches, a subtle reminder that this was HIS med bay, and he had the power here, and all troubles would be dealt with VIA the Wrench 'O Doom!.

"Anyway, that, and the fact that this way you will stay still and heal for once without me having to watch you like a-"

"Overprotective mother?" suggested Sideswipe innocently

"Crazy stalker?" his twin pipped in.

They were promptly dealt with via two of Ratchets favourites wrenches.

"Aww, Ratch!" they complained getting up "This'll take ages to pound out!"

"Good, cause I aint doing it Barbie" said Ratchet, calmly bending down to get his wrenches-

And got his aft groped.

It was so silent, frag hearing a pin drop, you could hear what they were saying on Cybertron!

Blaster began to play a funeral march.

"Well, it was nice knowing yah" said Jazz mournfully bowing his head.

"Your ability to annoy the pit outta us will be missed…kinda" said Skyfire.

Everyone waited with baited breath for the Hatchets reaction as the twins continued to grope Ratchets aft.

"Get. Out. NOW" Ratchet growled, voice strained.

"Aw, why?" said Sideswipe as he continued to grope Ratchets aft.

"Easy, if you don't, you will have your most prized possessions removed"

That stopped their hands.

Tracks whistled. "You mean you're gonna remove their interface equipment?"

Ratchet turned, and stared at the twins dead in the optics when he said the most terrifying three words any of them had ever heard.

"If there're lucky"

The twins ran from the room as if the pit master himself was after them…actually, he already was, make that Unicron.

"Wow…you must have some serious dirt on them" said Cliffjumper, impressed.

Ratchet just smiled.

It scared them all more than anything they had ever seen before.

"Oh, I do"

"How?"

Wheeljack burst into laughter, which everyone ignored, the inventor was known for his craziness.

"I have my ways"

"Well, I don't wanna know those ways then!"

Wheeljack gave the distinct impression that under his facemask, he was smirking.

"How did Jazz get out of the med bay anyway?"

"No harm telling, as its NEVER gonna happen again. Jazz waltzed out telling me that First Aid had already looked over him, and he told 'Aid that I had looked over him, so we both let it slide, until we happened to ask each other for the report on Jazz's injury's, and long story short, we figured that the little slagger lied to us, and so we dragged him back, assessed his injury's blah blah blah, turns out he was badly damaged internally, and so now here he is, stuck in the med bay for two weeks-"

"Aw, Ratch, do ah have tah?" whined Jazz, ignoring the fact Ratchet was glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, you do, and also, it could've been only two days, but hey, you were the one who added twelve days to their time in the med bay"

"Oh, thas just cruel!"

"Oh well, your fault"

"Heartless bastard!"

"Yep, but I'm still the one who welds your aft together, which reminds me, most of you have a shift soon and/or need to refuel, so do so or else!"

The room was quickly emptied.

"Finally" muttered Ratchet as he sat down on a chair.

"So Jazz, what eating you?"

"What'cha talkin 'bout Ratch?"

"Don't play dumb Jazz, you know what I'm talking about, something's bothering you"

Jazz just stared at him, wide eyed.

Ratchet chuckled.

"One of the things you learn as a medic is how to read somebody, and I can tell something eating at you, so spill"

"Ah didn know you liked to gossip"

"I may be Da Hatchet, well known on both sides as the Medic of Doom, but I'm still a Transformer, and quit trying to change the subject"

"Ah don't wanna"

"Jazz"

He looked up at Ratchets eyes, when he spoke then, it was gentler than anything he had ever heard before.

"Jazz, being a medic is about more than physical wellbeing, it's about mental too, and I, somehow, care about all you slaggers, so please, as your friend I ask you this, to please tell me what's wrong"

"Promise ya won't tell anybot?"

"Jazz, do the words doctor-patient confidentiality mean anything to you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's something I uphold, you tell me something, and unless it absolutely HAS to, and I'm talking extreme cases here, get out, it's not coming out"

Jazz sighed, where to start?

"Jazz, I know you Special Ops find it hard to trust, but you can trust me, I mean, I'm poking around your insides on a regular basis aren't I?"

"Good point"

"I strive to make them so"

"Well, its kinda a lot of things…"

"I have time"

"Ah don't know where to start"

"Well, why don't you find one place to start talking, one thing that's eating at you badly, and tell me about that"

Jazz nodded, Ratchet was making sense.

Now, where to start…

There were so many things, how, despite how he acted, he was scared and hurt just as much as the next bot, how he felt guilty about poking into his best friends past, how he's in fragging LOVE with said best friend, his optics, how close he came to having his visor shattered…

"Ah know where to start"

"Well, start talking"

"Would you mind if it's a bit of a life story?"

"Jazz, I don't care if you told me the history of Cybertron, so long as it made you feel better"

"Ok then, Ah'll start"

"Go on then"

"Ah never had good eyesight.

Mah creators moved from town to town, but ah never lost mah accent.

One of the things tha ah found hard was anything tha relied heavily on eyesight. Then one cycle, when I was about ten vorns, ah got into a fight, and someone punched me in the optics.

Because ah already had weak optics, they just shattered, and ah was blind.

Ah was rushed to hospital, where ah went through several hours of intensive surgery to save my optics"

"And?"

"It didn work. Mah optics were shattered beyond repair, and ah was left blind.

It was hard at first, ah was constantly bumping into things. Then, one orn, mah creators heard about this mach who maighty be able to help meh. So, they packed up, and we left immediately, hoping that this mech could help meh.

When we arrived, he took one look at mah optics and told mah creators tha nothing short of a burst form the Allspark or a miricale from primus would ever get mah optics in a good enough shape for meh tah see.

We were devastated, but he wasn finished yet. He told us tha I couldn't see with just mah optics, buh there was a way ah could see.

We got really exited when he told us tha. He said that ah could see if ah wore a visor, but the downside would be, if ah took it off, or it got shattered, ah would be blind again. An it would be very expensive.

Mah parents agreed on tha spot. When ah came out, ah could see again, and ah was so happy.

We went back to the mechs place evey Vorn, where he checked on mah visor and optics, to make sure nothing went wrong, an nothing did.

He even went an was able to get ah spare visor for meh, half price too!

But no matter how good the visor was, It didn change the fact ah couldn see.

And ahm afraid of getting mah visor smashed in battle, or if ahm taken prisoner by the Cons"

"Jazz, I can sympathize, but why did you never tell me?"

"Ah was afraid, and like yah said, it was hard for me to trust, ah don't make friends easy"

"But you Jazz, the social butterfly! Why?"

"Like ah said, ah was always moving, so it was hard for me tah make friends that ah could keep, and when mah optics were smashed…well, tha was the final straw.

Mah parents and teacher couldn understand why ah couldn make friends, cause ah, as ah directly quote 'ooze charisma and friendliness, and that undefinable aura of trust'"

"Well Jazz…ah had no idea.."

"Thas the idea ratch, ah may be the unofficial moral officer, but ah am not secure, not good…a giant Mary-Sue, a typical sob story"

"Well, at least you aren't in love with your best friend…"

Jazz looked down embarrassed.

"You're in love with Prowl aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"I knew it!"

"Huh?"

"Jazz, about half the crew is in on a betting pool on exactly when the two of you will hook up"

"…The bastards…"

"Anyway, I won't tell"

"Really?"

"Jazz, doctor-patient confidentiality"

"Righ"

"Now, you, rest!" ordered ratchet, switching from, well, Jazz didn't know what to call it to normal ratchet mode in less than a spark beat

"Sir yes sir!"

"At ease" Ratchet chuckled as he left the med bay to go into his office.

Now for the hard part…to try and interface with his smirking lover in front of him quietly.

**Ooohh…who's Ratchets lover? What was Ratchets threat? What precious items was he referring to if he didn't mean their interfacing equipment?**

**Yeah, wasn't sure how to this chapter…but I can assure you, the secret will be discovered soon!**

**So, please, review! It will keep the bunny and muse alive and fed!**

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**

**OR ELSE YOU WILL BE VISITED BY AN ANGRY-WRENCH-THROWING RATCHET!**


	9. Hey Look, Its The Floor! Hi Floor!

***looks at happy and healthy bunny and muse…and party's!***

**Yay! My muse is BACK! I'm FINALLY out of that funk of mine…so now I can write!**

**The secrets revelation is soon…muhahahaha!**

**So, thanks all my reviewers, hope you enjoy this, I had plenty of time to work on it during HNU!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"FREEDOM!"

Jazz's cry of freedom could be heard all over the _Ark_, no-one could blame him, he had been stuck in the med-bay for two weeks after all…with only Ratchet da Hatchet for company!

And Wheeljack when he managed to blow up his lab…Wheeljack, the singular entity in the universe to make a toaster explode just by touching it…

In fact, explosions had been completely re-defined, and had been placed into two category:

Explosions, which went by the before-Wheeljack definition, and then there were Wheeljacks.

Wheeljacks, well, let's just say they are all explosions that don't fit under the category of explosions.

Needless to say, Ratchet wasn't pleased, especially when the explosion took out the rest of the science division, including Skyfire!

Fixing Skyfire was something Ratchet dreaded, his systems were wired the way they were before the war, and ratchet wasn't the best with such wiring…

Skyfire getting critically injured was Ratchets biggest worry, he hated it when he lost a single patient…regardless.

Only a select few knew how much it hurt him…

And how much he loved kicking them out of his med bay.

"AHM FREE!"

"From Ratchet, unfortunately for you, you have a rather large backlog of data pads, my friend" said Prowl, smiling ever so slightly.

Unless you knew the signs…then you could tell he was smirking, yet smiling in releaf at Jazz.

The most obvious sign was his doorwings, if one could read the language of doorwings, they were screaming his relief and mirth at his comrades current predicament.

The second sign were his optics.

As the famous writer Roald Dahl once wrote 'most people smile with by curving their lips father however, smiled with his eyes' and Prowl was the expert at that.

When amused, his optics would brighten and sparkle with contained mirth, and Jazz was pretty sure that time the Twins pranked Ironhide by painting him barbie pink with glitter, before replacing his weapons with fluffy pink bunnies, and replacing the ammo in his guns with those little flags that say BANG! On them, Prowl was close to laughing, and when he was alone in his office, laughed it out.

It would sure explain the noise he heard coming from Prowls office…

And right now, Prowls eyes were shining almost as brightly as they were that time, as Jazz whined and complained about his situation.

"Do ah HAVE tah do them?"

"Yes Jazz, their mostly reports of the latest missions from Special Ops, and no-one else can do those, and three-quarters of the remaining are unavoidable data-pads that must be done"

"An the rest?"

"Are data-pads that have been sent down the chain of command"

"Wha?"

"Enjoy your work, I need to refuel now"

And with that, and one final twitch of his doorwings, Prowl left.

"Tha fragger…"

"Who did what where when why?"

"Prowl just told meh ah got a huge backlog of data-pads"

"And?"

"That most o them have been sent down the chain o command"

"Times like these I'm glad I'm not an officer"

"Bumblebee?"

"Yes?"

"Go away before ah shoot you"

"EP!"

Bumblebee ran away as fast as he could. Why? Because he knew Jazz could, and would, go through with his threat, and he liked being out of Ratchets med bay thank you very much!

Jazz sighed, and tramped over to his office.

Times like these he hated being TIC.

"These things are EVIL!" Jazz yelled, frustrated, throwing the data-pad at the door, where it was plucked out of the air in front of him by a calm looking Swoop.

"Wow, good catch Swoop"

"Me Swoop, learn these things, living with brothers, you learn fast, or get hurt"

"Why would ya get hurt?"

"He Grimlock, throw things when angry"

"Wow, remind meh never to get Grimlock angry"

"Ok, me Swoop, will do that"

"Ah didn't mean that literally but…anyway, why are yah here Swoop?"

"He Prowl, send me to get you, Jazz"

"Why?"

"Something about new battle, he says"

"Ok the Swoop, thanks"

"You welcome, anyway, me Swoop glad, he Ratchet bed-dancing"

"Wha-" then Jazz decided he didn't want to know.

A choice he would either bless or cure at a later date…but let's just say Swoop and the other Dinobots aren't called overgrown sparkling's for nothing.

Kids have no morals…a universal thing, regardless of which planet one is on, and Cybertron is no different.

"Ok, thanks Swoop, I'll go right away"

"He Prowl also say, bring data-pads"

"Which ones?" oh please don't be the ones he thinks they are…

"ST-3V3"

Damnit…looks like this was gonna be REALLY boring…

He really hated ST-3V3…damn that Eradi! Couldn't he just be an Eradicon and save everyone the trouble?

He really hated ST-3V3. So much, it demanded to be said twice, in two different sentences, on after another.

With a heavy sigh, Jazz grabbed the data-pads ST-3V3, and left his office, leading to Prowls, feeling more and more like running away with every step.

The problem with that though, was that it have to happen later rather than sooner, and it would be even worse.

Had he mentioned he hated ST-3V3?

"And so, that is the latest schematics…troops to be dispelled here and here…blah blah blah…"

Prowl sighed, shifted in his seat, and allowed him doorwings to droop in boredom.

Mentally of course.

In reality, all that happened was Prowl cycled his air that fraction harder, and shifted position to see the map properly, and lowered his doorwings so that those behind him still had a clear view.

No-one needed to know that Prowl didn't pay any attention to Optimus's long-winded speeches either…he had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Blah Blah Blah, meeting adjourned"

FREEDOM!

Prowl felt like singing, it was over! Instead, all he did was raise his doorwings…that extra few degrees didn't mean anything to anyone.

Idiots…and they wonder how he's so good at telling when fliers and door winged mech are lying.

He could read them like a book…and the best bit was, they couldn't read him, he prided himself on his ability to keep his wings in their formal V shape, regardless.

The only one who could break him was Jazz…and he knew it.

It was a bad weakness…he put everyone at risk with that weakness.

Oh well.

"Prowl, Jazz?"

Damn, and he was hoping to escape and go on YouTube for a bit…what? Red looked up porn and yoai manga…or was he looking at his own? Yaoi manga, he mean.

"Yes Optimus?"

"Can you and Jazz go over the meeting and plan for the next spy mission please?"

"Yes Optimus" oh god, please no…

Damnit, no YouTube for him then.

Jazz sighed as he walked, again, to Prowls office with a bunch of data pads, AGAIN, he really didn't need this!

He swore Primus hated him right now…

**TWO PAINFUL HOURS LATER**

"Ok Jazz, you're free to go now"

"Finally!"

Jazz turned, and escaped out the door, clutching the data-pads to his chassis…at least, that was the plan.

In reality, Jazz raced for the door, and tripped, sending him in an extremely hard, fast and ridicules face plant, sending the data-pads flying in the air above him.

With anyone else, Jazz would be able to pull it off, but not with Prowl…so he tried to bluff it out anyway.

"Hey look, its tha floor!"

What was that noise?

Jazz lifted his head...and then a data-pad fell on his head.

"Hi floor!"

What was that? Was Prowl…laughing?

Jazz sat up, and looked.

Prowl was laughing.

Prowl. Was. Laughing.

PROWL WAS LAUGHING!

In fact, Prowl was laughing very very hard, so hard, he was doubled over, clutching his sides, while tears of mirth ran down his face, only to increase at Jazz's wounded look.

"Hey, it wasn't THA funny"

"Yes…it…was!" Prowl gasped between laughs, doorwings flaying wildly.

"Prowl, Ahm hurt!"

"Oh Jazz, I know that was accidental, and that was so funny!"

"Strange sense of humour then" he huffed, an insulted look still on his face.

"I'm sorry, but it was funny!"

"Ahm leaving!"

With that, Jazz grabbed the data-pads, and marched from the room dramatically.

After Prowls laughing had subsided, (with the exclusion of the occasional chuckle) Prowl went onto YouTube…and then realised something.

Jazz would probably recognise his laugh…which meant if Jazz was already suspicious…there was a high chance of him being discovered!

**Jazz's quarters**

Jazz was sitting on his berth deep in thought.

There was something familiar about Prowls laugh…he recognised it from somewhere…but where?

He knew, just KNEW, if he figured out where he had heard that laugh, he would be able to figure out Prowls secret, he just knew it!

But where had he heard that laugh?

**Hi there! Now, how many of you know Steve the fan made Eradicon from Transformers:Prime? Well, I didn't know about him till a little while ago, and let me just say this: I couldn't help it! I love Steve…he's da bomb! So, whether Steve will make another appearance, I don't know, I just added him in cause I wanted to… same for Swoop! I love him!**

**So, anyways, see that little button down there that says **_**review story?**_** WELL, I NEED YOU TO CLICK THAT IT WILL KEEP ME AND THE BUNNY/MUSE !**


	10. Discovery

…

***shoots RL in the ass with AK47-u***

**I had this chapter all written down and ready to post, when I accidently delete the folder this (and all my other TF work/bunnies) is in, and then when I get it back, what do I find? The original crappie version!**

**Now, this got deleted, but I got it back (thank primus I had this on USB) only, minus this chapter.**

**So, I'm pissed. In a nutshell.**

**Oh well, at least I can just re-write this… *head desk***

**Primus give me strength not to shoot my laptop now…**

Jazz paced around his room.

He was thinking, and thinking hard, he was trying to figure out Prowls secret.

And why his laugh seemed so familiar.

_Come on…do it, do it_

_No, don't, you'll be betraying Prowls trust!_

_But what if it helps him?_

_Even so, it is the wrong thing_

_Says who?_

_Says me_

"Who tha frag are you two?"

"_We're your shoulder angel and devil"_

"How tha frag did Ah get yah?"

"_Haven't a clue"_

"_I think you picked us up off human TV"_

"_Ya know, for once, I gotta agree with sissy music guy here"_

"_We've been over this. It's a harp, and you know it"_

"_Sure, that's a harp, and that's a dress"_

"_Robe!"_

"An how's this supposed to help meh?"

"_No idea"_

"_Haven't a clue"_

"Not very useful then are ya?"

"_We'll leave then"_

"_Ok, anyways, we need to antagonise Megatron now"_

"Megatron has shoulder people?"

"_So do most"_

"_Now, if you would excuse us, we need to go be annoying"_

"Great"

Silence.

_Well, THA was helpful, not._

...

The issue was still unresolved.

"Oh what ha frag, Ah'll go regret this later"

Jazz instantly grabbed a data-pad, and hacked into Prowls medical profile, and downloaded it onto the data-pad.

While waiting for the thing to fully download, he went over Prowls records at Iacon Academy.

_Iacon Academy Final Results: Prowl_

_Weapon accuracy: 99%_

_Long-range Shooting Accuracy: 95%_

_Short-range Shooting Ability: 99%_

_Hand-to-hand Combat: 100%_

_Short-range Weapons Combat: 98%_

_Long-range Weapons Combat: 95%_

_Primary Weapon: Acid Pellet Rifle_

_Secondary Weapon: Cyberanium Dagger/Sword_

_Tactiononal Results_

_Planning Ability: 110%_

_Logical Ability's: 120%_

_Successful Plans Average: 98%_

_Battle Computer Ability's: 130%_

_General Comments_

_Prowl is an amazing combat soldier, but his glitch makes him unsuitable for a frontline soldier. His battle computer (which upon tested has proved its ability to take the trajectory of over 1000 missiles and come up with a plan to avoid all the missiles in less than a second) and highly-developed logic processors make him one of the best taction's that this academy has ever seen, and is highly recommended as a tactician._

Jazz had seen that a thousand times, but he had been very surprised by what he saw, especially what his secondary weapon was, he had no idea Prowl was skilled with a blade, or at least, skilled enough he could use it to protect himself, the only mech he knew who could use was Optimus, but it was rumoured that Sideswipe was a master with the blades.

Suddenly, the data-pad beeped at him softly.

_File Uploaded_

"Great, now Ah can feel guilty"

With a sigh, Jazz disconnected from the medical network, and sat back to read his friends medical information.

_Prowls Medical results _looks like Ratchets gone and added his own zingto them...

_Mental health: 80%_

_Physical Health: 90%_

_Emotional Health: 40%_

_#%#*$*&*)_

_*&%$*&%^*(%#!_

_&*%#$!#%&^_

Dam, looks like it wasn't a successful upload…oh well

_General Comments:_

_Prowls mental health is below average, but is to be expected as his home city has been destroyed._

_His physical health is strange, as his systems are fine (Except for his glitch) and a second mysterious glitch that appeared and disappeared in his systems until we were able to track it down to a strange double-ended cavern in his chassis _(Think Matrix of Leadership from RotF, and that's what it looks like)_ in his chassis. Upon questioning, we were told that Prowl had always had this cavern. As it is not doing any harm to him, we have left it._

_Prowls emotional health is terrible, as his battle computer and logic centres prevent him from properly feeling his emotions, leaving him to have violent outburst when his emotions are able to be shown._

_It has been shown that working with Alpha Trion can help sooth him._

The usual, mental health, physical, strange hole in chassis, emotional health not goo-wait, abnormal hole in chassis?

As the humans said, WTF?

Ok, weird!

Ok ok ok…hyperventilating…music time!

Jazz raced over to his radio and flipped to his favourite station, hoping that the song they chose would calm him down.

Could make it as a wise man

Could'nt cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

Sick of sight without a sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am

This is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I was mistaken

Ah Nickleback, this was one of his favourite songs, Remind Me, kinda ironic, if he got it right, he was trying to figure about what it was that Prowl reminded him of…

Wait…Prowls laugh…his chest cavity…

All Primes, or those destined to be a Prime, had a cavity in their chest… though sometimes someone who wasn't related to the current Prime would become the next one, like Rodimus Prime, Sentinal Primes predecessor one day he was a normal citizen, the next minute, the matrix had claimed him as the next leader and he became Rodimus Prime.

Also, all Primes had a different cavity, he knew Prime was a tiny slot next to his spark, Megatons had been a giant gap (Megatron had a matrix gap because, well, Sentinel Prime WAS his creator) and PP had had this weird double-ended diamond shape…

Wait…could that possibly mean…oh man…

Jazz raced over to his data-pad containing everything he knew and suspected about Prowl.

"Yes yes YES!" he crowed, he got it!

He knew why Prowl was so familiar…

"Don worry Prowler, your secrets safe with meh"

**So, what's the secret? What did Jazz figure out? WHATS THE SECERET AND WILL JAZZ BE FORCED TO REVEAL IT?**

**All to be revealed… next chapter!**

**Or maybe the next one after that…with a big cliff hanger!**

**So, review, and you know that I will be able to write faster!**

**IMPORTANT STUFF FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! MUST SAY OR ELSE WILL BE UNABLE TO WRITE!: I'm not sure if this story should be set in Bayverse, G1, or that general verse there is.**

**If it's Bayverse, it will be modified! It won't be the same, but some key things will be the same (Jetfire won't be a crotchety old geezer, and Jazz and Ironhide will be alive (duh)**

**Sooo, tell me what you want, and I will work faster!**

**A GIANT bigger-than-Unicron thanks to all my reviewers! I won't name you all, because we'd still be here when Unicron eats the planet! Or rather, tries to…**

**Also, did anyone else catch the movie reference I made? If anyone can guess what movie I got the quote from, they get a sneak peek at the next chapter! **

**So, C U soon!**

**CHAPTER 10! *parties* OMP, I cannot belive it! Chaoter ten! ^^ I'm so happy! This is my first ever chapter ten! That, and this fic has made it's milestone vck**


	11. Wait, what?

**CHAPTER 10! *parties* OMP, I cannot believe it! Chapter ten! ^^ I'm so happy! This is my first ever chapter ten! That, and this fic has made it's milestone! ^^**

**Now to Shizuka Taiyou: have no idea what competency means… unless you mean competency.**

**To CharmingCheynne who correctly guesses the movie! Kronk has funny shoulder angles…**

**Starshooter: about time you revealed the secret!**

**Me: agreed, and why are you here?**

**Starshooter: *shrugs* I was bored, you haven't written, or even LOOKED at J.A.W.S for months now!**

**Me: not my fault, not enough interest, the bunny died!**

**Starshooter: excuses excuses, anyway, I'm here now, and I'm here to say**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway, on with the fic!**

Prowl swore as he dodged a shot, huddling back under his safe spot.

He had been doing a patrol when he had found the Decepticons…and he had gone in to investigate…and was currently being shot at, trapped, and had his signals disrupted.

In a nutshell: he hated his life right now.

_:Prowl to Autobots, require immediate assistance, repeat, !:_

Jazz was bored.

He was on communications duty, and something was messing up the Comm…sending Red Alert into a frenzy…meaning his glitch acted up…meaning Ratchet got … and Sunstreaker was pissed about something…and Sideswipe was mercilessly pranking…and Inferno was trying to calm Red Alert down…yep, life sucked right now…

What he wouldn't give to be able to talk to Prowl…ask him why he kept the secret…ask him why…that's all he wanted to know…why…

Again, that crackling static…almost like a communication trying to get through…but it was nothing…but why did his spark, and instincts tell him otherwise?

Again and again the static came… then Jazz remembered something.

In one of the Stargate episodes, he forgot which one, a black hole had been forming on the other side of the Stargate… and the communications, everything, even time, had been slowing down…maybe if he sped it up…

_:Prowl to Autobots, require immediate assistance, repeat, !:_

FRAG!

_:Prowls in trouble!:_

_:Jazz, this is Red, what do you mean, Prowls in trouble?:_

_:Ah Received an SOS from Prowl we need to help him!:_

_:How? We don't even know where he is!:_

_:He's on patrol, where his route?:_

_:Route 345:_

_:Ah'll scan Teletran 1 for any disturbances, and Decepticon activity:_

Red leapt off his chair in the Rec Room and hurtled towards the door, ignoring the questioning looks that were being sent in his direction.

"Red, what's wrong?"

"Prowls in trouble!"

The last thing anyone would see of him (and Inferno, who then himself hurtled out the door after Red Alert) would be that…at least, for most anyway…

Prowl screamed.

That last shot had clipped his doorwing, sending waves of agony through his body.

"Do you like our gift Autobot?" asked Skywarp sweetly.

"Do you think I do?" hissed Prowl through the pain.

"Well then, your gonna LOVE this next bit!"

_Oh slag, I'm not going to enjoy this am I?_

"What?"

"The rest of the army, all focused on capturing you, and only you!"

"Slag!"

_:Prowl to Autobots, requiring immediate and urgent assistance, repeat, GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'm SLAGGED!:_

"And the best bit is, we scrambled your comm. Frequency, so you can call all you like, but no-ones coming!"

_Oh frag!_

"However, just grabbing you now would be too easy"

Prowl just knew that he wasn't going to like this bit either…

"So, we are gonna count to 100, then chase after you!"

Yep, not good.

"And then, we're gonna track you until the rest of the team get here, then its play time!"

He. Was. SO. Slagged.

"You got 100 counts from…now!"

Prowl didn't wait, ignoring the horrible pain from his doorwing, he transformed and drove off as fast as he could, which was pretty slagging fast when he wanted to!

^&^Break^&^

Jazz and about half the army drove furiously towards where thye estimated Prowl would be when they caught up to him, why so many? They saw that the Decepticon army were heading towards Prowl, and that could'nt be good.

Jazz was determined to get there before the Decepticons…he wasn't losing Prowl. Not like how he'd lost so many others.

Not…not the mech he loved.

0.0Break0.0

They met just t late.

Prowl had been sent, flying, behind a boulder, damaged already, when the Autobots arrived, too late, too late.

"PROWL!" screamed Jazz, transforming and hurtling towards where the damaged mech was lying, groaning, followed closely by Ratchet.

"Autobots, charge!" cried Optimus, lowering his battle mask and charging towards the Decepticon army, wondering why it was that Elita seemed to be angry, enraged even, for some reason…if the way she was attacking Scrapper proved anything.

"Ratchet…no idea how glad I am too see you right now" said Prowl, as ratchet kneeled down above him and began his work.

"Lucky for you, its minor damage, you will be fine for now, do you know why they are after you?"

"No idea…but I do know that I never want to hear Skywarp talk sweetly again…I'd rather face Megatons fusion cannon"

"Prowl, you do that, and you die, I will kill you"

"Your concern is greatly appreciated"

"Thank me later, I got a patient, or rather two to deal with now already"

With that ratchet hurtled over towards where the twins were lying after a spot of failed Jet Judo.

Jazz made a note of the fact that Ratchet seemed to have an uncanny knowledge of when the twins were hurt…if it weren't for the fact he knew that he was bonded to Wheeljack, he would've sworn the twins and Ratchet were bonded.

Grabbing Prowl, he pulled him up, and then promptly lost him in the battle.

He would later forever more regret it.

No-one was sure how it happened.

One minute Prime was being shot at by an experimental weapon of the Decepticons, next minute, Prowl takes the shot that would've killed, or at the very least severely injured him in the chassis, and with a skill that had not been seen since the days of Optimist's youth, shot an acid pellet right into the barrel of the gun, causing it to explode.

"Decepticons retreat!" roared Megatron, turning and running, the Decepticons following.

"PROWL!" screamed Jazz racing over to where Prowl was "oh primus Prowl, please don't die on meh!"

"Load him in now! We need to get him back to the ark pronto!"

"Aid, grab those wires"

"Swoop block those"

They washed over Jazz, not knowing or caring about what the order was as he watched his loved one slowly die in front of his optics.

**CLIFFHANGER! *DUN DUN DUN! Music plays***

**Jazz: PROWLER! YOU BASTARD!**

**Me: calm down Jazz!**

**Jazz: Prowl dying!**

**Me: Yes**

**Jazz: And he could die.**

**Me: yep**

**Jazz: but he cant die, you need him for the plot!**

**Me: Optimus died, several time in fact, but the franchise and plot continued.**

**Jazz: *panicking* You mean, there's a good chance that you will actually let him die?**

**Me: Yep ^^**

**Jazz: Why?**

**Me: Cause I'm the writer, I decide what's going on! Your all at my mercy!**

**Prowl: You kill me, and I will haunt you forever.**

**Me: be prepared to be very bored then**

**Jazz: YOU MEAN YOUR ACUALLY GONNA KILL HIM?**

**Me: Villach, Villach Niche**

**Jazz: Maybe, maybe not?**

**Me: yep, basically.**

**Jazz: I hate you so much right now.**

**Me: you and the readers, cliff-hanger, fun to write, not to read! *laughs evilly***

**REVIEW FIC TO SEE IF I ACUALLY KILL PROWL OR NOT SOONER! (I would actually kill him, I have a plot line I could go down if I used that track…)**


	12. Death, Explanations, and more confusion

**Jazz: *folds arms and looks away***

**Me: Jazz…**

**Jazz: I hate you.**

**Me: Baby**

**Jazz: I still hate you**

**Me: *sigh* why were such a pain in the aft to write?**

**Jazz: I hate you now**

**Me: Love you too. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm pleased with the results! I got just the result I was hoping for.**

**Also, how many of you saw the bit where Jazz thought: ****that Ratchet seemed to have an uncanny knowledge of when the twins were hurt…if it weren't for the fact he knew that he was bonded to Wheeljack, he would've sworn the twins and Ratchet were bonded. And went "oh well, that's that solved?"**

**Well, Ratchet may or may not be bonded to Wheeljack… *shifty eyes* maybe, maybe not… :evillaugh:**

**Also, four days left till the holidays! YAY! ^^**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

That day would forever be known as the day that Prowl died.

Prowl was raced to the Ark as fast as Ratchet could drive.

Swoop and First Aid were in the back trying to save Prowl, or at the very least not let him die until they to the Ark, closely followed by Jazz, and, strangely (or not strangely) Optimus and Elita, which then meant that Chromia and Ironhide were close behind.

"Swoop, get Prowl onto that berth, Aid, grab everything, Wheeljack, stop the flow, and Jazz, Prime, Elita, Prowls been asking for you"

"For meh?"

"Optimus?"

"Why Elita and I?"

"No idea"

"Mia and I are staying"

"FINE! JUST EVERYONE GTE OUT OF MY WAY!" Ratchet roared angrily.

"Prowl, why the pit did you take that shot?" he asked, working his hardest to save him "why?"

Prowl whispered something inaudible, optics flickering.

"Ratchet, I can't find his Aorta Pump!"

"Swoop no find cycle vent!"

"What the frag? Why the pit can't you find those simple wires?"

"Their hidden! This is a unique frame design, as if it's supposed to be hiding something!"

"Well that's ridiculous! I'd find something if it was being hidden, unless it was done by Alpha Trion!"

"Well, we still can't find them!"

"Look under the Aurora Pumps!"

0.0OhNoes,Prowlie!break0.0

Jazz had no idea how much time had passed.

Prowl had nearly died several times, and Ratchet was constantly cursing, swearing and cussing, using words Jazz hadn't heard since his academy days.

"Ratchet swearing pretty bad…that damage must be horrible"

"Yes I know Chromia; pleas shut up, or if you have to say something, don't say the obvious!" Elita snapped angrily

Everyone, including Elita herself, was very surprised at her snapping.

"Elita, why are you so concerned anyway? You attacked furiously when Prowl was hurt, you can't keep still, your acting weird! You even snapped at me!"

"I don't know! Something is just stopping me from staying still, something just beyond my reach, it's just argh! It's like when we lost Orion all over again!"

Everyone stopped. Elitas optics began to swell up with tears.

"Come here Elita" said Optimus, grabbing Elita and pulling her down to him where she then curled up in a ball.

"You still haven't gotten over losing them have you?" said Chromia softly.

"No" sniffled Elita, unable to stop the tears from sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry to seem like I'm prying, but, who's Orion? And who's PP anyway?" everyone looked up to see a rather nervous Bumblebee, who was missing an arm still, sitting down a couple of seats away.

"It's ok Bumblebee, you don't know any better"

"You don't have to tell me"

"It's ok Bumblebee, we've been holding it in for too long anyway" said Elita "well tell you everything"

"It happened about four million years ago."

"Optimus had just became Prime. He had also recently proposed to me, and the big lugnut was afraid that I would leave him, or treat him different because he was the new Prime.

Naturally, that didn't happen, like I'm gonna treat him any different! We ended up bonding a few weeks after he became Prime.

That was when his combat training began, a few vorns the call for soldiers for the Autobot army began, and it also marked the beginning of the end as some will have you know it.

I wasn't really surprised to hear that Chromia was determined to become a soldier, and, as Primes Bondmate she said that it would be essential for me to in as well.

She also teased me of being a pathetic femme, dependent on her mech to care for her.

I took that as a challenge, and joined with her.

Naturally, Chromia quickly raised through the ranks of weapons specialist, she had grown up with nine brothers and was the youngest and only femme in the family, and she was a tough femme, didn't take slag from anyone, did things her way unless you could prove your way was better, or could out-shoot her, but it was extremely rare that anyone even came close to out shooting her, she has a natural talent with guns and weapons in general, and her Creator was a weapons manufacturer for the noble class, so Chromia's play area had always been guns and ammo, and the first thing her creator taught her was how to shoot a gun, and various defence moves.

Eventually, she was selected for the tryouts for weapons specialist. Also naturally, she thoroughly kicked the aft's of everyone there.

Except for a certain red mech…this was the first time she had come upon anyone who was just as good as her, other than her creator, and she was determined to beat him.

They ended up meeting in a bar, got drunk, and ended up at Ironhides apartment.

Needless to say, when I heard that Chromia had interfaced with Ironhide, I wasn't surprised.

What DID scare me was the fact that she and him also loved each other.

What also surprised me was when I discovered that the mysterious Ironhide was actually the mech she was competing against.

I thought she had something wrong with her processer and that also when we had our first major falling out. I had been snappy and tired a lot recently, but had put it down to stress.

When the four of us ended up meeting accidently, Chromia and I were very surprised to find out that Ironhide and Optimus were actually high-school friends who had lost contact over the vorns, and what was it that Ironhide said when he first saw Optimus?"

"I do believe it was 'Optimus, you fragger, what the pit are you doing in Iacon? I thought you had a job as an archivist in Tyger Pax you lugnut!'' said Chromia, smiling at the memory.

"Oh yeah, he did, and that when Optimus just stared and was all like 'Ironhide? It's you? Oh my primus, I haven't seen you in vorns!' it was very sweet.

However, it was nothing compared to when he discovered that Optimus had become the Prime. If I remember right, what he said was 'You mean to tell me that this book-worm fragger is the great and powerful Prime? And here was me getting worried about meeting the fragging guy! Turns out that it's this Lugnut! Come here you slagger'"

"Didn't he also give him what the humans call a noogie?"

"I'd forgotten that! He did"

"Yep, and everyone was staring, because this strange red mech was giving the Prime a noogie while two femme were laughing their aft's off at the scene"

"Yep, that was priceless, and also how we met Jazz, remember?"

"Yep! I was SO surprised that Iacon head of Special Operations was Jazz, the sneaky fragger from high-school"

"It's also when we first met Red Alert, remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget? The first thing he did when we saw him was start screaming about security breaches, and send his glitch on, scaring the pit out of us, until Inferno came along and managed to get Red to see our security passes"

"That's also when we re-met Ratchet"

"I must say I wasn't very surprised to see him as the Iacon CMO, and that his favourite way to show affection was to throw wrenches at unfortunate bots and swear and curse at them angrily, he had done the same thing at High-school, though all his tender loving care didn't stop bots from coming in with avoidable injury's, if anything it just made them more terrified of coming into the med-bay.

Of course, while we were there, Ratchet also insisted on giving all of us a full check-up.

When he got to me, he actually threw a wrench at the celling and swore.

At first, we were all scared that there was something wrong with me, but it turned out that I was sparked and carrying twins.

That was still a few vorns before the attacks began in earnest.

Later on that vorn, I gave birth to my twins, a mech and a femme, who we called Orion and PP.

We only ended up having a few months with Orion, as he was stolen from us Decepticon Bounty hunters, not that we knew it at the time.

We tried and tried to get him back, but to no avail.

We ended up getting his lifeless shell back on his first birthday, which then made up very protective of PP who had no idea she'd lost her twin, only that we were sad, so she tried to make it better, though it didn't work.

Megatron hadn't become the leader of the Decepticons yet, so she played with him, he was Lord High Protecter.

When she was at mid-youngling age, Optimus and I were called away from a compulsory mission, and, after much badgering and worrying, we ended up leaving for the mission leaving PP behind with some close friends.

We still regret that decision, because when we left, their house was attacked, and PP and her best friend and guardian, were offlined.

PP had managed to make it to a safe house, and was probably trying to find us when she was found and killed by the Decepticons.

I can't begin to tell you the pain we went through. We had lost both of our sparkling's, all to the Decepticons.

That was when the fighting began in earnest, and Megatron became the ruler of the Decepticons.

Attacks quickly began on all cities, except Praxus which was a neutral city, and didn't tolerate any form of fighting, and if the rumour is true, once a pair of opposing soldiers began to fight, only to have their afts kicked, and then be, very firmly at that, booted out of Praxus within the space of a few minutes, giving them both the grudging respect of the Decepticon army and a grudge which eventually lead them to bombing the city.

And then, just after that, the youth centres were attacked.

That's when we found you, shivering and frightened, the only survivor"

Bumblebee shivered. He could remember that day well, he had been the Transformer equivalent of an eight year old, and was scared out of his wits, he had seen his best friends, his family, his caretakers, everyone, killed in front of him by the Decepticons.

"And that's really the whole story" said Elita smiling sadly "no-one has made it out of this was unscathed, not even us"

Just then, screams began to come from inside the med-bay.

"Prowl, its ok, its ok, clam down!"

"Their attacking!" screamed Prowl, his optics the blank white of those in a memory flux "Their attacking, we have to run, their dying, we can't help, oh primus their attacking! We've to get out, we've got to help, RUN!"

Prowl was convulsing, and was now just screaming in terror.

"We need to calm him down! Someone, do something!"

Jazz, who was the closest, grabbed Prowls servo and began to gently stroke Prowls doorwings, murmuring comforting things, as Prowl optics slowly changed back to blue.

"Prowl, your destroying all the work, we can't help you, who the pit made you frame?" yelled Ratchet hands flung, there had to be something-

His fingertips felt the outline of something.

Ratchet stopped, and began to trace the outline, and revealed a panel covering some form of plug or button.

"Prowl, what the frag is this?"

"Trion…put it in"

"What, when?"

"When he upgraded…me, and installed-"

"Makes sense now, but Prowl this"

Prowl began screaming, convulsing, and all the monitors began to beep wildly.

"Frag!" swore Ratchet, "I can't slagging fix all this mess that fragging weapon made! I can't you're going to-ah! Don't you dare die on us Prowl you fragger!"

"Prowl, is this ya original frame"

Prowl shook his head.

"Ratchet, if Prowl was to somehow change back to his original frame…"

"Of course! Part if Trion's designs, if the frame is badly damaged, if the bot goes back to their original frame, then all the damage will fix itself!"

"Prowl, will you"

"Cant, no, all undone" Prowl gasped, convulsing.

"Shh shh Prowl, its ok, you'll be alright"

"No, it won't, trust, work, rumours, work undone, no! can't let" Prowl whimpered.

"Prowl, I promise it will be alright"

Prowl looked him right in the optics, and spoke one word.

"Promise?"

Jazz felt his spark sink. That confirmed it, Prowl wasn't who he had thought he was, he had thought that Prowl was actually Orion, but no…but he would still promise.

"Ah promise Prowl"

"Promise that…everything will be…ok?"

"Promise"

"You…wont…leave?"

"Prowl, ah promise"

"Ok"

Prowl lay as still as possible.

There was a ping.

And Prowl began to scream as his form changed.

His form grew longer, his body slimmer, his chassis more rounded, and his doorwings changed into delicate rounded appendages, his face became rounder, and more beautiful.

His paintjob changed from black and white to the deepest blue, just a shade or two away from black and his white had the slightest hint of pink to it.

His voice became higher, more feminine.

Then he stopped screaming.

Jazz stared, his jaw dropped, as well as everyone there.

"Prowl…" he breathed.

"I'm sorry"

That voice…the perfect mix of Optimus and Elita…

"PP" whispered Optimus and Elita, taking a step forward.

"Creator, Carrier"

Optimus and Elita raced forwards and hugged Prowl as though they were afraid she would disappear.

"Prowl…you're alive" whispered Ironhide.

"You sneaky bastard" said Ratchet.

Jazz was internally kicking himself.

Why didn't he figure it out? It was obvious, staring him right in the face.

The reason for his weapon accuracy? Taught by Ironhide and Chromia.

The reason why he had a Cyberanium dagger? Optimus used swords. It was natural that she should inherit her fathers skill.

The reason for his advanced logic circuits and battle computer? A mix of Optimus and Elitas basic coding

The reason why everyone always flinched when they first heard his name? PP.

That stood for Prowl Prime.

The reason why Prowl was there…was that Prowl was PP.

Prowl was Optimus and Elita little femme, who wasn't even out of her youngling years yet!

And he was in-fragging-love with her.

And the whole crew would need to be told…

Slag.

And so it was, that Prowl, Autobot Second In Command died, but was instead replaced with Prowl, the offspring of Optimus Prime and Elita One.

And that's also how a whole lot of trouble began, all focusing on Prowl.

**I KILLED PROWL!**

**And you all thought I wouldn't…**

**Sssooo, what did you think? How many of you were secretly thinking this? How many are going OMP, WTF? **

**How many of you now want to kill me?**

**The idea of Prowl having a twin comes from ProtonMJTornada and the bunny belongs to Witch08, I just adopted!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN PEOPLE! w00t!**

**Hopefully about 20 chapters left…maybe more, depends on how many twists and things I add in!**

**Also, people, see that little blue button down there that says REVIEW STORY? Well, the Autobots and Decepticons want you to push it…and if you don't…then you will be strapped into a room with surround-sound speakers and Justin Bieber ,Cody Simpson, and Dora The Explorer on repeat!**

**And, if you, somehow, like any of the above, you will have a hormonal Starscream forced upon you *it's that time of month…^^***


	13. ARK, meet femme Prowl

***peeps head out from hole* um, hi? *dodges thrown objects* I'm sorry to leave you like that! I just-stuff happened, and I've thoroughly lost all real impulses to write, so this has been sitting on my computer for ages, and I've added bits and pieces as if I had the time and could force myself too. Yeah.**

**But on the plus side, I got my braces off yesterday, hurrah! :D I can finally eat hard/sticky foods again! **

**Anyways, subject change AGAIN, I recently started watching the Rescue Bots on YouTube, and OMFG, THEY ARE SO ADORABLE I LOVE THEM! :D they are amazing! And some of the reason why I was able to write and edit enough to make this manageable for human consumption.**

**Again: I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL LIKE THAT!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! And remember, anyone who reviews gets white chocolate and macadamia biscuits! That failing, you get a food of your choice :D**

**Now, ON WITH THE SOTRY!**

**And does anyone other than me ever READ the authors notes?!**

**Ahem, please keep reading!**

Prowl rolled over and sighed.

She was bored out of her processor to put it mildly-no data-pads because Ratchet and her creators-pit it felt WEIRD to be able to admit to herself that they really were her creators, were paranoid insisting that she take time off to recover. They were doing a better job at the paranoia than Red Alert. She had to admit they had a point, it would be awhile until she was ready to go back out onto the battlefield, but that still didn't mean they could coop her up in the Med-bay! She was the sparkling of Optimus Prime and Elita 1 for sparks sake, SHE DID NOT LIKE HAVING HER FREEDOM TAKEN AWAY. Sighing and rolling over again for perhaps the 5th time that joor, and went over what had happened.

Firstly, the trip to an organic planet in hopes of finding energy, allies, or possibly intelligent organics. That had resulted in them finding the planet Roxacarigofallipatorious which they had initially called Earth, and when later asked why had answered with one word: Cyber-men. After some more questioning, it was unanimously voted that these Cyber-men were to be avoided at all costs…they sounded like the Decepticons, only with a decent catchphrase and were made by mutating the Roxacarigofallipatorians and putting them in a metal body similar to theirs. Charming. However, they had gained some of their cultures music…very different, and with many different kinds. Cybertronian music was similar to what the Roxacarigofallipatorians (or Roxa's for short) called Dub step, techno or electronic however with no vocal parts.

She FINALLY got her revenge on Knockout…that was fun! Although she had been rather tiered for a few joors after woods…

Her "secret identity" was revealed…went better than she thought, that was really funny looking back…it's wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, in fact, it was rather funny looking back…though she doubted the other found it funny.

Groaning again and rolling over for what felt like the septillionth time ever, she sat up, waiting for Ratchet to come barrelling out waving a wrench and threatening to turn her into an Energon dispenser if she didn't sit back down.

He didn't come.

Never one to waste an opportunity, she sung her legs around and slowly stood up using the med berth as a support, experience told her she would be more likely to be able to escape if she went slowly and quietly. Finally standing and balanced, she took a hesitant step, got herself used to walking again with a few steps and quietly ghosted her way over to Ratchets office door. Carefully putting an audio against the metal, she listened to see if she could determine how long she would have before Ratchet came out of his office.

She heard…moaning? Pressing her audio harder against the door and turning the volume up to full, she heard Ratchet moaning…and…groans? What? Oh…of course…Ratchet was interfacing on his desk. Gross!

Shuddering, Prowl delicately removed her audio from the door before turning and heading out the med bay doors, her doorwing twitching in happiness. Walking along the base's halls, she mulled over how she was going to explain her presence. Her Autobot decals on her doorwings would be enough to ensure not bot attacked her, and her spark continued to complain to her parents closed side of the bond, she had spent the whole time showing her parents that she may be almost 53571 vorns old (almost 18 in human years) but she could still pull the annoying toddling card! (No idea what to call a toddler-so I went with toddling) still, that didn't answer the question of HOW she was going to make everyone think she was already here…of course! Optimus had allowed a group of Neutral femme's to stay with them, and not all of the femme's had allowed themselves to be seen at first, so she could pretend she was with them! Sometimes, her genius surprised even herself…

"Who are you?"

Surprised, Prowl whipped around flaring her wings up in surprise, relaxing when she saw it was only Bumblebee. Realising she hadn't answered his question she opened her mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Mirage who called out to Bumblebee as he came around the corner, only to freeze at the sight of Prowl. Prowl nodded her head at him with a slight smile on her face, a normal reaction for her.

"Bumblebee, who's this?" asked Mirage, surprise clear in his voice.

"I just asked, and she was about to answer when you came around the corner"

"Well, sorry for interrupting dear femme, what's your name?"

"My name is" Prowl hesitated for half a second before answering "Shadow"

"Shadow?"

"I can sneak anywhere like a shadow-in total silence"

"Well Shadow, would you like to come with us to the Rec room and grab a cube?"

Prowls tanks growled.

"Well, come with us, I'm Bumblebee and that's Mirage over there"

At first, no-one noticed when Prowl entered the rec room with Bumblebee in Mirage, which suited her just fine, it was only when after she had grabbed a cube and sat down next to Bumblebee that bot's began to notice her.

"Who's that?" Sideswipes surprised question silenced the whole rec room, all optics turning and focusing on the now extremely self-conscious Prowl. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were naturally both delighted and surprised to see Prowl-they thought they knew all the surviving Praxians, especially the femmes. Prowl sudden arrival made their mating programs instinctively kick-start, flaring their doorwings to be twice the normal size in a display of size, their chevrons flushing more vibrant and their armour puffing slightly, something which meant nothing to the other bots but both flattered, amusing and make the situation incredibly awkward for Prowl.

"I'm Shadow" she said smiling warmly at everyone, fluttering her doorwings in a "Not interested, but thanks anyway" manner towards Smokescreen and Bluestreak who's programs receded before they showed any outwards signs of knowing.

"Nice to meet you Shadow, I'm Sideswipe, prankster extradinair and handsomest bot in this fine establishment" said Sideswipe grinning devilishly as he leaned over.

"Nice try Sides, but you know I'm still the best looking bot on the base" snorted Sunstreaker giving his twin a carefree smack to the back of the helm "I'm this idiots twin, Sunstreaker, and despite what he'll tell you I'M the most handsome mech in this base" he continued giving Prowl a quick run over with his optics.

"How did you get here? I thought I knew all of the Praxians who survived" asked Bluestreak genuinely curious now.

"Well, I came a bit after the other Neutral femmes-I left a few joors before Praxus was destroyed, so you don't know me. Who are you both?"

"I'm Bluestreak and this is Smokescreen" said Bluestreak smiling broadly at her.

"Why are you called Bluestreak if you're grey?" she asked.

"Because he talks up a blue streak" said Smokescreen smirking as his brother whined at him.

"And are you also the sniper? I've heard about you, apparently you can hit a sparkling's cube of energon dead centre from ever 100,000 meters away!" (I figured by TF standards that about 100-200 meters away)

"I'm not THAT good" he said blushing furiously, but very obviously preening over the admiration of this unknown femme.

"And Smokescreen-you create smoke screens and were one of the best physiatrist's in Praxus" _and gambler _she added in her mind.

"Well, I can't deny my ability to do either of those things" he said also blushing and preening.

"Well, Shadow, I know that you have most certainly gotten on our good sides-you want a cube?" said Bumblebee offering a cube of high-grade

"Oh, no thanks"

"One cube can't hurt"

"I'm not good with high grade"

"Oh, ok then…"

"But thanks for the offer Bee"

Sideswipe blinked, and glanced at his twin, who glanced back, clearly communicating over their twin link, but it happened in a split second, and then they were all smiles again-or rather, Sideswipe was, Sunstreaker went back to being his usual antisocial self.

"So Shadow, how did you manage to survive?"

"What? I don't fully understand your question"

"You say you left Praxus a few joors before it was destroyed, so how did you survive? A lone femme, no matter how tough, cannot survive very long"

Prowl internally panicked, but on the outside smiled and nodded.

"Of course you'll want to know. Simple really, I hid underground and stole for a bit when I needed to, but eventually came across a neutral camp, I do some work and not do anything to get the war near them and they were happy"

"So, if we ask any of the femmes about you-"

"They won't know me, I came from a different group, before it was destroyed, and so tagged along with them when the offer of refuge came along"

"You say your base was destroyed?" Mirage talking now, surprising everyone.

"Yes"

"How?"

"When it comes to recruiting Decepticons, they don't take no for an answer"

"Ah"

And Mirage then left the conversation, excusing himself to go and talk to Hound who had just arrived.

"I will never know how those two get along" muttered Cliffjumper.

"Why?"

"They're so different-Hound was raised on the street, carefree and loves nothing more than getting stuck into whatever organic life he can find, but Mirage is a Towers brat"

"And how do you know he's a brat?" Prowl challenged, she had always wondered what it is that made bots think like that.

"He never talks, and whenever he does it's to insult someone, he always acts perfectly mannered, and is a bit like Prowl, a cultured stick up the aft, expect Prowl's more a sparkless drone than a brat"

Prowl's face made no change, but inside she was fuming, Cliffjumper really WAS that oblivious. Uncaringly, she let her doorwings rise until they were as high as they could go and flare aggressively and quiver, showing exactly HOW pissed off she was with Cliffjumper.

"And what makes you say Prowl is a sparkless drone?"

"He never show's any emotions, ever" said Bluestreak, taking note of how pissed the femme seemed to be from Cliffjumpers comment, but dismissed it "I mean, he even keeps his wings still!"

"Yeah and?" said Cliffjumper, the comment not meaning anything to him, but to anyone who understood wings, it meant a lot.

"Well, where IS this Prowl anyway?"

"He was badly injured in the last fight against the cons; no-one is allowed to see him except for a select few"

"Oh, but why is he such a drone?"

"He also works an unnatural amount"

"Dedicated-?"

"SIC of the army"

"So how is him working so hard and showing no emotion a bad thing? The Prime will block off his emotions and works hard too"

"But he comes out into the public, and will let us see him laugh and talk, Prowl never comes out of his office unless it's for a few reasons or Jazz drags him in"

"And those reason's being?"

"Sending the twins to the brig, getting some Energon, lecturing us, a meeting or a battle"

"Oh" Prowl was genuinely surprised, she hadn't realised…

"Yeah, sparkless drone"

"Who's the sparkless drone? Ya aren't talkin abou Prowler again ar yah's?"

Prowl froze. Jazz. Oh. Slag. If he found her, recognised her…she was fragged.

"Hey Shadow, you want a tour of the base?"

Saved by the Bluestreak.

"Sure Bluestreak" she said smiling.

"Call me Blue" he said back smiling as he lead her on the tour, WITHOUT Jazz seeing.

"Who wa tha Blue was talking tah?" Jazz asked accepticing a cube.

"One of the Neutral femmes"

"Really? She didn look familiar"

"She came later"

"Hhm, what was he designation?"

"Shadow"

"Huh, wouldn of pinned her for tha sort of femme"

"She can apparently go about things really quiet"

"Huh, wouldn't of thought so"

After having her audios talked off by Blue, she excused herself and flew back to the med-bay, just in time too.

"Ok Prowl, time again"

"Oh Ratchet, can't I go? I've been here for ages now, you're just over-reacting" she whined obediently following Ratchet instructions, she wasn't excused from the wrath of Ratchets wrench.

"No Prowl"

"But WHY? Give me one good reason"

"The rest of the men"

"What about them?"

"Prowl, do you think it'll be easy for them to adjust to your new frame? The fact you're a femme? They don't understand you, nor do you understand them, so you are here until further notice"

"But why can't I be doing something productive?!"

"Prowl, if you want to argue talk to Optimus and Elita-but you don't understand"

_But I DO understand _Prowl thought _I do understand- I talked to them._

**Ok, hurray, new chapter! :D I'm happy, and lemme tell you, I acaully spent one WHOLE DAY trying to think of an alter-ego name for Prowl! Nothing too similar, but fitting also. In the end, I went with Shadow, though if anyone has a better name, I'll probably change it.**

**The bit with the whole Roxacarigofallipatorious bit was just m,e sorting out some of my own things for how I do this in my own little universe. Pretty much: any mention of organic planets will have been Roxacarigofallipatorious unless stated otherwise, because I've decided that this is set in G1 however they are still on Cybertron before the Energon crisis. If I do a sequel, it will probably be either Bayverse or Prime, most likely Bayverse.**

**A sneak peek at next chapter to anyone who can tell me where I got Roxacarigofallipatorious from!**

**DISCLAIMER: I won nothing recognisable you would've read, I'm just messing with them, however I do a Transformer's poster. Anyone who review's will get…something, but it's really good!**

**Praise loved, constructive criticism gladly accepted, flames will be eaten for breakfast and any flamers will be given to Wheeljack as an experiment and then hand over to the Daleks or Cyber men, your choice.**


End file.
